Star Wars Legacy: Family Ties
by Darth Riven
Summary: Star Wars Legacy Comics AU c127 ABY: A new Skywalker for a new generation...a new Rebel Alliance for a new Empire...new Sith for new Jedi...BEING REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars Legacy: Family Ties

A/N: I don't own Star Wars. It is owned by George Lucas. Star Wars Legacy Comics are written and illustrated by Jon Ostrander and Jan Duursema. All Original Characters belong to me.

A/N: This fanfiction is dedicated to ChildofWinds over at JCC.

* * *

**Teaser: A new Skywalker for a new generation…a new Rebel Alliance for a new Empire…new Sith for new Jedi...  
**

* * *

**Opening Crawl:**

**_The 'known' galaxy_**

For nearly one hundred years, Darth Krayt, leader of the new Sith order, had watched as the Yuuzhan Vong invaded, plunging the galaxy into darkness. The lingering hate for the Yuuzhan Vong still festered amongst the worlds that had been heavily devastated by the invaders even though they were now exiled to Zonama Sekot, a punishment too light, as viewed by many. Emerging from their hiding place on Korriban they formed an alliance with the newly reborn Empire based on Bastion. It was at the time of the Ossus Project that this nefarious alliance manufactured a cause for war and broke the Galactic Alliance asunder.

By 130ABY, the Galactic Alliance had lost the war, for the most part, after the Sith-Imperial Alliance had by taken Coruscant. The Sith then launched an attack on the Jedi praxeum at Ossus where many Jedi had fled after the fall of Coruscant. Many Jedi were slaughtered as the Sith, utilising both Imperial and their own resources and men laid waste to the praxeum. It is in the direct aftermath of this incident known to be the Massacre at Ossus that this story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: Star Wars is not owned by me. It belongs to George Lucas.**

** A/N: The Dramatis Personae and a bit of background information follows. The Prologue Chapter will be the next one up. I promise.  
**

* * *

**Dramatis Personae**

_Jedi Order of Ossus_

Kol Skywalker (Human Male), Jedi Master

Wolf Sazen (Zabrak Male), Jedi Master

Shado Vao (Twi'lek Male), Jedi Knight

Cade Skywalker (Human Male), Padawan Learner, currently the owner of the spaceship _Mynock_

Luke Skywalker, force ghost

Anakin Skywalker, force ghost

Leia Organa Solo, force ghost

Lowbacca, (Wookie Male), Jedi Master

_Fydirans_

Kroder Dermayil (Human Male), Fydiran Master, The First of the Council of Seers

Jarec Dermayil (Human Male), Fydiran Master, The Eighth of the Council of Seers

Iliar Dermayil (Human Male), Fydiran Master, General of the Fydiran Defence Force

Beru-Skywalker Dermayil (Human Female), Fydiran Master and Jedi Knight, wife to Iliar

Tarak Dermayil, (Human Male), Fydiran Knight, cousin to Deziel

Deziel Dermayil (Human Male), Fydiran Knight, cousin to Tarak

Aniya Jast (Human Female), Fydiran Apprentice

_Ordoans_

Jade Skywalker of Clan Revan, (Female Human), Ordoan Master, the current Clan Patriarch's mother

Jaq of Clan Revan (Male Human), Ordoan Knight, Heir to the Clan Patriarchy

Brianna of Clan Revan (Female Human), Ordoan Knight

Mira of Clan Revan (Female Human), Ordoan Knight

Breddon of Clan Revan (Male Human), Ordoan Master

Fenn of Clan Ordo (Male Human), a cousin of Clan Ordo's Patriarch

_Order of Imperial Knights_

Emperor Roan Fel, Fel III (Male Human)

Draco Antares (Male Human), head of the Imperial Knights

Ganner Krieg, (Male Human) Imperial Knight

Princess Marasiah Fel, Imperial Princess, and Imperial Knight apprentice

Empress Fel I/Jaina Solo-Fel, Force Ghost

_Galactic Alliance Personnel_

Admiral Gar Stazi (Male Duros), Supreme Commander of Galactic Alliance Forces

General Mia Celchu (Female Human), aide to Admiral Stazi

_Imperial Personnel_

Moff Konrad Rus (Male Human), head of Imperial Mission

Grand Admiral Morlish Veed (Male Human), Supreme Commander of the Imperial Fleet

Nyna Calixte (Male Human), Head of Imperial Intelligence

Astraal Vao (Twi'lek Female), a missionary of the Imperial Mission

Morrigan Corde (Female Human), mother to Cade, former Imperial personnel, missing since Cade's birth

_Fringers_

Jariah Syn (Human Male), mercenary, crewmember of the _Mynock_

Deliah Blue (Zeltron Female), mercenary, crewmember of the _Mynock_

Jorj Karrde (human male), 'entrepreneur' extraordinaire

Kadar Calrissian (human male) – 'entrepreneur' – joint head of Great River

_New Sith Order_

Darth Krayt (Yuuzhan Vong hybrid, male), head of the New Sith Order

Darth Talon (Twi'lek Female), his Hand

Darth Nihl (Male Nagai), his Hand

Darth Maladi (Devaronian female), head of Sith Intelligence

Darth Wyrrlok (Chagrian male)

_Galactic Alliance Core Forces Rogue Squadron_

Colonel Terrik Horn, Rogue One, Rogue Leader (human male)

Major Sera Darklighter, Rogue Two (human female)

Lieutenant Gerik Slane, Rogue Three (human male)

Lieutenant Vosk Trey'lya, Rogue Four (Bothan male)

Lieutenant Lara Donos, Rogue Five (human female)

Captain Tal Ven, Rogue Six (Twi'lek male)

Officer Yohan Ordon, Rogue Seven (human male)

Officer Grest Trell, Rogue Eight (Duros male)

Lieutenant-Major Jek Janson, Rogue Nine (human male)

Captain Dreya Falzon, Rogue Ten (Zeltron female)

Captain Jonash Klivan, Rogue Eleven (human male)

Officer Jesmine Ackbar, Rogue Tweleve (Mon Calamari female)

_Ghost Squadron_

Colonel Kelborn of Clan Ordo, Ghost One (human male)

Officer Lyanna of Clan Ordo, Ghost Two (human female)

Lieutenant Gorin of Clan Ordo, Ghost Three (human male)

Lieutenant Jix of Clan Ordo, Ghost Four (human male)

Captain Rowell, Ghost Five (Ferroan male)

Officer Fen Krazhmir, Ghost Six (Yuuzhan Vong male)

Lieutenant Vua Choka, Ghost Seven (Yuuzhan Vong male)

Lieutenant Drek, Ghost Eight (Ferroan male)

Captain Yong Jin, Ghost Nine (Human male)

Officer Deziel Dermayil, Ghost Ten, (Human male)

Lieutenant Akira Yamato, Ghost Eleven (Human male)

Lieutenant Jian Fong, Ghost Twelve (Human female)

* * *

**A Brief History of the times between Return of the Jedi and Legacy Comics (c5ABY-c130ABY)**

_The Skywalker Family: _

Luke Skywalker had one son who he named Ben Skywalker born about 27 years after the Battle of Yavin (after Obi-Wan Kenobi). His wife was Mara Jade Skywalker. Luke Skywalker lived a full life until 127 ABY, his death (along with his sister's slightly earlier) marked the launch of the Ossus Project, in which the Yuuzhan Vong would help terraform 100 systems in reparation for what they did during the Yuuzhan Vong war between 25 ABY-30ABY.

Ben Skywalker had three children, Owain (born 52 ABY), Jade (born 59 ABY) and Beru (born 53 ABY). Ben and his wife both died in a horrible shuttle accident in 100 ABY.

Owain Skywalker had one son named Kol Skywalker. Owain's wife was a galaxy renowned doctor who unfortunately died young when treating a plague on an Outer Rim Planet while on work. When his son, Kol reached adulthood and attained the status of Jedi Knight, he disappeared into the Unknown Regions, he has not been heard of since.

Jade Skywalker went to Zonama Sekot when she reached adulthood and afterward married into the Ordoan Order. She had numerous children with the Clan Leader of the Ordoan Order.

Beru Skywalker married into the Fydiran Order, taking the son of Jarec Dermayil as her husband. They had two sons, and a large extended family. However, she always regretted losing contact with her brother, Owain and his family.

Kol Skywalker had one son, Cade Skywalker by a woman named Morrigan Corde who disappeared not long after she gave birth, it was suspected that she was kidnapped against her will or coerced by the Empire but nothing could ever be proven.

* * *

_The Solo Clan_

Han Solo and Leia Organa Solo both lived until approximately 125 ABY. They had three children, Jacen who would later turn to the Dark Side and had to be put down, Jaina who became Empress Fel I, and Anakin who was killed during the Yuuzhan Vong War.

Jacen had one child, Allana by the Queen of Hapes, Tenel Ka. However, during the Confederacy War, Allana was deposed and taken in to be raised by Han and Leia. Allana, when she reached adulthood, dropped off the galactic radar. It is rumoured she changed her last name after it became known that Jacen Solo was in fact Darth Caedus.

Jaina Solo became Empress Fel I when she married Emperor Jagged Fel. She is the ancestor of the current Emperor Fel III and Princess Marasiah Fel

Anakin Solo, Han and Leia's third child died during the Yuuzhan Vong war

* * *

_Unknown Regions (Fydiran, Ordoan, Sekotan) History (between 30ABY and 130 ABY)_

Kroder Dermayil (codename: Emperor's Shadow), was placed in charge of Project Byss by the reborn Emperor Palpatine. After Palpatine's final death, whilst on a routine mission into known space, his Imperial Star Destroyer, the _Dark Angel_ was captured by the New Republic. He made it look as if his crew had mutinied, in an effort to save them all and keep them together. During that time he had been carrying on a relationship with his XO. Kroder ended up being thrown in prison, after a long interrogation, which included having his mind forcibly probed by Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade which earned both of them his hate. Soon after, he instigated a prison brawl in which, by using the Force he killed twenty other prisoners and disabled numerous security droids. For this he was placed in deep stasis.

Unbeknownst to him, his XO had fallen pregnant with his child. She was transferred off the _Dark Angel_, ostensibly to give birth. The _Dark Angel_ 'de-mutinied' not long after and returned to Fydir, covering their escape by making it look like they had been destroyed. The XO gave birth to a son, who she named Jarec. Not long after, she quit the New Republic forces, and moved onto a private life. During the Yuuzhan Vong war, she was brutally murdered and Jarec was kidnapped by a Sith, possibly the Dark Lady Lumiya, or a former apprentice of hers.

In 31 ABY, when the Yuuzhan Vong War ended, Kuat of Kuat authorised the release of Kroder from deep stasis. He was revealed to be a member of the royal families of Kuat, who had been given to Emperor Palpatine in exchange for a favour long ago. He was appointed to the role of junior senator of Kuat in the Galactic Alliance, headquartered on Denon. They hoped that the appointment of an ex-military man would undo the damage that Viqi Shesh had caused amongst the navy. Meanwhile, Jarec had become like a rabid monster due to the Sith, and when he escaped the Sith he began a murder spree, mutilating bodies like an animal, having been driven past sanity by the Sith. He was saved by Jacen Solo, who at that time was still empathic. Jacen trained Jarec, and it was in 31 ABY that they returned to Denon after stopping by Zonama Sekot where Jarec received Sekotan implants for the limbs that he had lost. Somehow, he was able to access the Force through them, as well as the rest of his body, even though the Yuuzhan Vong seemed to be removed from the Force as the Ossus Order knew it.

It was a fateful day in 31 ABY when Kroder and Jarec met, on Denon. Reunited at last with his unknown son, he began to form a brotherly relationship with Jarec. Whilst he was serving as Senator, Kroder had not forgotten his grudge against the Jedi and the New Republic and was in the process of starting a guerrilla war against them from the hidden base on Fydir.

However, the other members of Project Byss and the Council of Seers at that time of Fydir Two disagreed, and decided to join the Galactic Alliance, ushering the GA into the Star Cluster. In a fit of Dark Side rage, Kroder murdered the whole Council of Seers at that time. Jacen Solo and Jarec went down planetside, and engaged in a fierce duel with Kroder. Father fought Son in a fierce duel, the Force crackling as years of pent up emotions released themselves in a maelstrom. When the end of the fight came, the whole truth was laid bare. Both Jacen and Jarec promised to keep Kroder's secret Force sensitivity from all as he went to his exile. Not long after, Jarec was granted the status of Jedi Knight of the Ossus Order and served the Galactic Alliance in the reconstruction of Coruscant.

Kroder found his peace on the planet Ruusan, amongst the ruins of the Valley clinging to the last gift that he had received, a Jedi Holocron that he had received from the Emperor Palpatine, the man that he had called a father of sorts. During those ten years he trained in the ways of the Force, in daily communion with it.

During the Confederation War and the fall of Jacen Solo to the Dark Side, both Kroder and Jarec returned to Fydir, and helped the Confederation in the war against the Galactic Alliance Guard and its assorted navies. Not long after both decided to remain full-time of Fydir. Jarec bought with him, his girlfriend, Jedi Knight Larina Doman of Ciutric who would become his wife and they started a family. It was then the Fydirans withdrew from the Galactic Alliance and looked to the Unknown Regions instead.

In c60ABY, the Fydirans discovered the Ordoans, in the Ordo Star System, those who chose to remain behind after the True Sith War which had occurred 4000 years prior as guardians over the True Sith's homeworld. The Fydirans, utilising their scientific technology from Project Byss, now Fydiran Science, helped to undo the devastating effects of the True Sith bioweapon that they had launched on their own homeworld which a last act of defiance which had rendered the surface unhospitable and poisonous. With the opening of the True Sith homeworld, and Sekotan biotech, the Fydirans and Ordoans were able to conclude that the True Sith were indeed extinct. Subsequnetly, the Fydirans and the Ordoan Order who were guardians of many ancient Jedi secrets, including Holocron's of Jedi Master Revan, the Jedi Exile and Master Jolee Bindo, entered into a treaty of cooperation.

In 74 ABY, Iliar Dermayil, Jarec's son, married Beru Skywalker, uniting the Fydiran Order with the blood of the Skywalkers. Beru remained close to her sister, Jade who later married into the Ordoan Order. The Ordoan Order and the Fydiran Order were left in charge of the Unknown Regions, whilst the Ossus Order had the known galaxy under their watch.

Along with Sekot, and the Chiss, the Ordoans and Fydirans became the Guardians of the Unknown Regions, engaging in numerous wars against the Ssi-Ruuk, and intervening in numerous Nagai-Tof wars as well as helping subdue the Vagaari and Killiks if they got too troublesome. It was during one of these wars that the Nagai now known as Darth Nihl was orphaned by Tof forces, due to highly questionable tactics by the Fydiran intervention force.

In 120ABY, Larina Dermayil passed on during the Third Ssi-Ruuk war, and Jarec joined the Council of Seers, joining his father who had been on the council for years, now. The Third Ssi-Ruuk war between Lhwekk and Fydir and its allies ended not long after.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Star Wars Legacy: Family Ties**

**Prologue  
**

** A/N: Star Wars is not owned by me. It belongs to George Lucas.**

**A/N: This prologue chapter is dedicated to the SOS thread over at JCC. **

* * *

**Location: Ossus, just after the Sith fleet had departed after the Massacre at Ossus (c130ABY)**

The _Shadow Drake _popped out of hyperspace, into the black sky. The red star within the system shone brightly through the viewscreen on the bridge. The Captain of the _Shadow Drake_ inclined his head to one side, stretching his tired muscles, after the long journey from hyperspace. He turned towards his co-Captain, who sat in the navigator's chair next to him, his younger brother, and spoke, "Jed, we've arrived, plot a course down onto the planet."

His younger twin brother complied, and began to input the calculations which would allow them to land closest to their goal. They had come to this system to find artefacts for sale on the black market. Coming down through the atmosphere, the _Shadow Drake_ settled down, on a grassy plain, the grass fluttering in the wind, as the repulsor jets pushed gently down on the ground. The hatch opened and a walkway expanded down, providing smooth passage to the ground below. Jed and his twin, Jeb prepared to go onto the planet, wary for any traps left behind by both the victors and the losers of the battle that had taken place here, just a short while ago.

They descended, their senses alert and keen, looking for anything out of place. The scene that unfolded before them was grisly. Bodies and wreckage lay strewn across the field, in the grass, no one to give them a burial. Jeb and Jed began to poke around, retrieving items that had been left behind. Soon they had filled up half of their backpacks. The brown and black robes they left behind, as they were of no use. Other items such as armour were valuable for salvage, which no doubt other scavengers would come for later, but they had come for the first before anyone else to pick up artefacts which fetched a high price. Being in the artefact market was a hard job, and certainly they had had their fair shares of close shaves, especially when they were 'liberating' artefacts for their buyers from government museums, or private residences. Battlefield salvage was something that they would rarely do, but this was not an opportunity to be missed; these artefacts would be worth a fortune, Jedi artefacts were always worth collecting and selling.

As they made their way towards the building in the distance, their danger sense began to pick up. They were approaching some sort of trap, Jeb surmised, as his brother looked around for the trigger. _There_, he pointed to a small lump in the ground that his detector picked up, it was a simple proximity mine. Jeb reached inside his pocket and picked up a small item and threw it towards the mine. A blue flash and the mine was disabled, its circuits fried by the EMP grenade that Jeb had thrown. His brother picked the way across the once-lush-now-brown field towards the building, stopping every so often, to survey the scene, or a body that they had found, for artefacts. Approaching the entrance of the building, they spied another trap. Carefully, Jed threw a leaf into the doorway, which was shot by an automated laser. This time, the trap would be harder to disarm. Jeb noted the place from where the laser fired, a cunning concealed opening. Reaching into his backpack, Jed reached for his toolkit, and disabled the trap.

They entered into the building. The walls were old, stone but decorated with artwork depicting heroic Jedi, and former Masters. These they took down, storing them in a cylindrical tube they carried. They passed through a doorway, into another room, this one a cylindrical room. Twelve seats adorned the room, in a semi-cylinder, reminding the brothers about their home, and their family that they had left behind for almost three years now. Looking at the room, they saw some useful artefacts and collected them. The window would have allowed the seated to look out, once onto the lush green jungle beyond them, full of life, not full of death and scarred. Exiting the room, they said a silent prayer for the dead.

Exploring the rest of the building proved easy, the living quarters were quite barely furnished, and contained nothing of value. Going deeper into the temple-like structure, they saw a thick door, obviously a vault. Looking around, they saw the small panel which operated the door. Going to the panel, Jed reached inside his own toolkit and began to tinker with the panel. Getting through the first false layer was easy, but the second layer proved to be more difficult, the electronics were something that Jed wasn't familiar with in dealing with. It took about half an hours work to get through, and disable the security. And then the door was open, and inside was a good collection of artefacts which they quickly scooped up and put inside the containers that they had been carrying. Within the vault was a holocron. This they would keep for their return home, they both knew that the Clan Patriarch would appreciate the acquisition of another holocron, to keep the knowledge alive.

Replacing the two panels on the door mechanism took five minutes, and then the two of them were out of there, heading through the stone corridors and out of the building, on the other side, after passing through more sparsely decorated corridors to look for more artefacts. Jeb and Jed continued looking, through wreckage of battle machines, through the dead bodies that lay strewn on the fields. They arrived at a particularly grizzly site, a multitude of black robes around a solitary man, dressed in brown, two lightsaberse laying by his side. Jeb went up and started to search the bodies for artefacts, going through the black robed ones. Picking up a few talismans and artefacts he came up to the body of the solitary brown robed person. Unlike the other bodies they had seen so far, somehow this one had beaten _rigor mortis_, there were no signs of decay yet. Jeb thought that this was very strange, so he took extra caution. He turned the body over, and then suddenly recoiled. The body was cold, but not corpse cold, he quickly called his brother over. Jed came bounding over from the other bodies that he had been looting and examined the body. He felt faint wisps of heat coming off the body. Turning to his brother, he said, "we need to get the medical gear out of the _Drake_, this one might still be alive or something like that, or it may be a trap. We'll need the scanner gear to make sure." His brother concurred and they backed away from the body and looked for a place where they could land the ship safely. Luckily for them there was a clearing with a landing pad, nearby where the ship could land, and there were no traps around there. Taking the _beckon call_ remote for the _Shadow Drake_ out of his pocket, Jed activated it, calling the ship over to the other side of the building.

Jeb stood guard over the lone brown robed body, and now he saw the man's features. Red-brown hair adorned a face which radiated a sense of vitality and youth, but also responsibility and wisdom. Jed returned in five minutes from the ship, now settled about one hundred meters away with the medical scanners. He applied the scanner to the body of the brown-robed man and the scanner began to do its work. Jeb read the report from the scanner. It showed that the body was barely functioning, its autonomous functions were okay, but the man was in a deep comatose state and there was significant brain damage, but otherwise the man still breathed, and slept, and if fed could keep going. _Only Sith lightning could have done this sort of damage, luckily he was subtle enough to drop into a 'dead' state_,Jeb thought, as he read through the reports.

While Jeb and Jed were involved in liberation of artefacts, they never killed anyone and never left people for dead without any help. Sure they had injured people in their escape, but they always made sure that they were found before they died. So they debated over what to do with the man. After deliberating for a couple of minutes, Jeb and Jed decided that they would take the man with them and treat him aboard the _Shadow Drake_, and more importantly, they decided to take him back to their home planet with them, only the power of the Council could heal the man in their estimation, to bring the man out of his trance. Their three years of gallivanting around the galaxy was almost up anyway, and this haul could be kept home on Fydir instead, where the Clan Patriarch and the Council would undoubtedly take care of the Jedi artefacts, building the database of three Force cultures, Fydiran, Ordoan, and Ossian Jedi. In any case, both longed for home, and family. The unconscious man, however, likely had no family left, and his mind could only be healed by the Council of Seers on Fydir Prime, that is if they assented, and even then, there was still a chance that he would be severely brain damaged. Loading the body in a temporary stretcher, they brought the man onboard, the artefacts that they had collected, and then closed the hatch. After having settled the unconscious man into a bed onboard the ship, the two brothers began the _Shadow Drake's_ start up sequence, the repulsorlifts lifting the ship off the ground, the sublight engines cutting in, as the ship lifted up through the atmosphere, they looked back upon the planet, knowing that it would return to nature.

As they passed out towards the system limits, Jed punched in the hyperspace co-ordinates of their destination. As he was about to launch them into hyperspace, they passed some of the other salvage ships coming in. Sending a quick message across to the other ships, warning them about possible traps, Jeb and Jed settled in for the long hyperspace ride, back to their temporary home, and then their home planet. In their hurry to get home, they missed the lone body floating amongst the stars, in deep hibernation. The stars elongated as the _Shadow Drake_ passed into hyperspace. Meanwhile, in the bed, the unconscious man slept, comatose, not knowing that he had been so fortunate that the two brothers had happened to find him alive and had been moved to save him, whilst out there in space, the lone body still floated, dead if no one found it within a few days. Was this merely providence and luck or the Will of the Force?

* * *

Days later, the _Shadow Drake_, punched out through hyperspace into the Fydir Star Cluster coming out around the Fydir Two System, where all inter-system traffic would have to pass through a strict customs. Even though there were other routes known to Fydirians to get in, all out of system visitors would gather here to buy and trade their goods for Fydirian goods. For Jeb and Jed it was a wondrous sight to arrive back in their home system. They entered into the queue to enter into the system. Going past customs was a quick process on Fydir, if one limited themselves to the Fydir Two System, if one wanted to go into the other parts of the Star Cluster, then that took a long time. However, since Jeb and Jed hailed from within the system, they would be able to get in without any trouble. The Customs official appeared on screen, on the other side, was a man, who looked similar to them, with blonde hair and green eyes. "Dad," they both greeted. 

Their father, Captain Atton Dermayil of the Fydir returned his twin sons's gesture. "I presume you will be heading into Fydir Prime to see the Council? Though by my calculations you are early," he replied, grinning as he said so. The First of the Council was their great-great grandfather; and a member of the Council of Seers on Fydir Prime. And he was the patriarch of the family.

"Yeah, we are," Jeb replied. "Sorry, we came a bit early from our three years, but something came up that was an emergency. No doubt it will make its way through the news channels soon. I know you would have loved to celebrate our homecoming, but I suppose you are on duty for at least another day, right?"

"Yes," their father replied, "Another day and I'll be home, don't worry, we'll just have a delay in celebrations. Tarak can't wait for his big brothers to get home and regal his teenage mind with their stories. I'm sure. Your mother will be glad to see you too, as will the rest of the family."

"Bye, dad," Jed replied, "we'll see you soon."

The _Shadow Drake _given clearance to enter into the Star Cluster, and the ship blasted off towards Fydir Prime. Jed went to check on their passenger and found that he was still in significantly the same condition as he had been when they had picked him up, although his body had begun to thin, and the brain damage had progressed slightly. They couldn't wait to see the rest of their family, all the way up to their great-great grandfather and great grandfather.

* * *

Coming out of hyperspace, the _Shadow Drake_ landed in the private Dermayil landing pad. The twins commed ahead and they prepared a makeshift stretcher, to carry their guest to the Palace of Seers. Gliding down the platform and through the open streets of Fydir Prime, they saw that not much had changed, the buildings still retained their rustic charm, the people were still all friendly and would actually stop to chat by the side of the road unlike what they had seen outside. That was the thing they missed most, the friendliness of people, the willingness to connect. They quickly made their way down to the Palace gardens, where they would meet with the First, and then the Council.

Going into the room, they saw their great-great grandfather, an old man now, blonde hair had been replaced by white, but the blue eyes were still the same, as quiet as reflecting pools. The man had exuded calm through his whole demeanour, and through the Force for a long time now, though they had heard of his more turbulent youth, it wasn't really something he liked to discuss, unlike their great grandfather who was a lot more exuberant. "Jeb, Jed," the First spoke, calmly. "You are back early. Your father sent a message saying so."

"And what is this with you," he continued, as he saw the stretcher they carried between them. He saw the man, brown robes, and facial features quite familiar to someone he had met in the past, but a different hair colour. He put it quickly out of his mind, this was someone who needed help, and he wasn't a Sith or Dark Jedi, those who sought to control. That was enough. "A Jedi, yes? You were on Ossus? Thank the Force that you weren't there during the Massacre. We just heard from our sources. Looks like the spectre of the Sith has announced itself once again." He sighed, _Just as we foresaw_; now the Fydirans would have to call in more help for the Galactic Alliance and the Jedi of Ossus, and that meant the Ordoans and the rest of those that kept guard over the Unknown Regions, arranging safehavens for Jedi who would undoubtedly be hunted down, bringing them across to the Unknown Regions, to the Ordoans, to Rakata Prime, and within the Fydir Cluster itself. He shook himself out of his planning mode as they came to a door in the palace, he was supposed to be celebrating the return of Jed and Jeb later tonight, and now he was supposed to focus on saving the Jedi at hand. _Roan Fel will fall and soon._

Jeb answered, "We found him, barely alive and we thought that only the Council could heal him, great-great granddad." Jed spoke up as well, asking the same thing. The First beckoned for them to follow him, as they passed through the palace hallways he sent a mental summons to the others within the Council, to meet in the ante-room. When they reached the door of the ante-room, the First said to the twins, "You may go, and debrief with your grandad, he's waiting for you in the next room." He gave both of them a quick hug each, and then ushered them away. The attendants outside the room picked up the stretcher and bought it inside.  
Jeb and Jed listened to their great-great grandad, and strated to make their way to the next room when they saw their great grandfather, blonde hair now also going onto white, but his blue eyes were full of fire and life, much like his own father, striding quickly, to answer the mental summons. They found their grandfather and grandmother waiting for them in the next room. Their grandmother had red-gold hair, and green eyes, as befit her Skywalker blood. Both looked up when the twins came in and another round of hugs and greetings was done. After a hearty meal of traditional Fydirian cuisine, their grandfather took them into another room, and they gave an account of the three years they had spent on their own out in the 'known regions' of the galaxy. In the end, they were officially pronounced as adults, and given their rank in the Fydirian Defence Force. Both were now the lowest rank in the army, an Officer. This would now be their chosen profession, like all of the Dermayils before them. It was their calling, their destiny, their responsibility, their blessing.

Meanwhile, the body of the brown robed man was placed in the middle of the semi-circle in the ante-room and the attendants quickly exited as the Council came in. The First of the Council of Seers, seated in the middle opened his being to the Force, letting the energies flow through him, slowly at first, but then increasing in flow. The Second opened her being, and linked with the First, then the Third, Fourth, Fifth and Sixth, each linking their powers together, the Seventh and the Eighth, Ninth up to Twelfth. Now they were ready to begin. Refining their Force powers they began to gently probe the damaged areas in the man's brain which was the most severly damaged. They encouraged the healing process of the brain, and slowly but surely the damage stopped spreading, and then began to recede. Outside, the sun set and rose. They continued to work on the man's brain, fixing areas that could be fixed. Unfortunately, when they reached the area of the brain where memories were stored, they found that it was damaged beyond their own sizeable skills to repair. Sadness permeated through the link, through the Council, they could fix the physical damage, but it was likely that the memories would never return not unless the Force itself willed it. Nevertheless, they continued with their task, regenerating the brain cells in the man's brain. Then the other vital organs, the heart, lungs which were not so significantly damaged and could be treated with bacta and the man's own Force powers. After another sunset, their task was done, and their attendants came in, and tended to the brown robed man, taking him away to the Secure Wing's hospital within the Palace of the Seers to be put into bacta. The Twelve of the Council themselves, disengaged the link and drew on the Force, entering into trances to refresh themselves, and returning to their meditative state.

* * *

Half a galaxy away, on Cloud City, in a hotel room, a clandestine meeting began. There were many at sentients at Cloud City for the local sabaac tournament that was on at this moment. The representative from Corellia began to speak to the others gathered there. The party was just made up of him, a Mon Calamari, a Sluissi, and two other humans. They were here during the big sabacc tournament, hoping that they would escape unnoticed. After an hour of haggling and talking, a new organisation began, the Neo Rebel Alliance; a new rebel alliance for a new Empire. The meeting dispersed as each would start to garner support from their worlds and others which were now under the control of the Second Galactic Empire. As more allies were found, they would wait for the right time for the insurgency to rise and wipe out the Empire, once again. They drew inspiration from the now departed heroes of the Rebel Alliance, Mon Mothma, Leia Organa Solo and Luke Skywalker amongst many others, now all dead, but their methods and their inspiration would hopefully carry the Neo Rebel Alliance in good stead. The seeds had been planted and that was all that was needed for now. Each left, back to their respective home planets, and sectors.

* * *

**A/N: That's the prologue chapter done. Next chapter takes place approximately seven years later.**

**A/N2: For you Legacy Readers, the first major deviation from the comics. Kol Skywalker survives (if you can't guess - he's the brown robed man) **

**New Characters:**

**Jeb Dermayil: Oldest son of Atton Dermayil, older brother to Jed Dermayil (twin) and Tarak Dermayil. **

**Jed Dermayil: Second son of Atton Dermayil, older brother to Tarak, and younger twin to Jeb.**

**Atton Dermayil: Oldest son of Iliar Dermayil and Beru Skywalker. Great Grandson of Kroder Dermayil (the First of the Council), Grandson of Jarec Dermayil (the Eighth of the Council).**

**A/N3: Feel free to post me any questions through reviews or PMs. I will answer them. **

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Star Wars Legacy: Family Ties**

** A/N: Star Wars is not owned by me. It belongs to George Lucas.**

**A/N: Chapter 1's working name was called the Light of New Hope. Please give reviews. They are much appreciated. For more reading on Legacy (which this is based off) head over to TFN's JCC or Wookiepedia.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**Seven Years after the Prologue during the time of Legacy: Broken **

It was now 137 years after the Battle of Yavin, where the first Rebel Alliance had triumphed over the first Death Star, the symbol of the Empire which had been firmly entrenched for eighteen years. One hundred and thirty seven years ago, an eighteen year old Luke Skywalker had fired two proton torpedoes, through a gap of no more than two metres and had brought new hope to a galaxy straining under the Empire.

Now, one hundred and thirty seven years on, it was not much different. The new Sith Empire had had seven years in power. Jedi were hunted like common criminals both by the Sith, and by oppurtunistic bounty hunters. However, the seeds of the Neo Rebel Alliance were beginning to sprout. Now, all that was needed was one to rise, to take the mantle of Skywalker, to continue the legacy of both Luke and Anakin, to once again destroy the Sith. The last male scion of Skywalker, Cade, languished in self-destruction for seven years after the massacre of Ossus, refusing to answer the summons. Yet, for all those who despaired, they should have remembered one thing, to trust in the Force, always.

Far away, on Ordo, a lone ship blasted out of a hangar, the durasteel doors opening and then closing as the ship passed through. On board, three and two, was the crew of the _Ebon Falcon_, five members of the alliance that helped stand guard over the dangers of the Unknown Regions. The Ordoans were allies of the Fydirans and Chiss in the Fifth Vagaari War that had played itself out in ninety five years after the Battle of Yavin. They had stopped by the dwelling of the Clan Mother, the daughter of Ben Skywalker, for her blessing and last instructions before they headed towards the conflict that was about to erupt in the known regions of the galaxy. The day she had married the Patriarch of the Ordoan Order, two bloodlines of two of the greatest Jedi of all time were firmly tied together. The stars elongated into bright blue lines and the ship entered into hyperspace. Each one on board felt a sense of adventure, but it was tempered with anticipation and calm. For they knew they had a job to do, a responsibility to fight the fight that needed to be fought, to stand against evil, embodied in the Sith.

And on Nar Shardaa, two cousins, Tarak, and Deziel, landed the _Shadow Drake_, on the spaceport pad, where they had spent the last three years working as smugglers and sometime bounty hunters, debt collectors and mercenaries, when needed. They had just escaped narrowly from the clutches of a Sith acolyte, Darth Sinis, who was apparently more than displeased with them because of the fact that they had beaten him to a bounty on a Jedi, helping the Jedi escape. Hopefully, now he was somewhere safe. For that the Sith had started to plague them. Only by ingenuity and a bit of manufactured luck, had the two cousins managed to escape unscathed so far. But soon, they were going to return to Fydir and they planned to go out with a big bang, by turning the tables on this Sith and destroying him. After all, their great grandfather and great-great grandfather had taught them both well, all their childhood, in Fydirian martial arts and with various weapons including lightsabers. Packing up their possessions they decided that they would finish this job at Corellia; that is if this Sinis was game enough to show himself.

Across the galaxy, the Neo Rebel Alliance began to gather its forces, the heads of the Neo Rebel Alliance, just awaited the word of the last main member system, Fydir before it would move. Over the past seven years it had managed to secure many of the main shipyards in the galaxy, Corellia, Bothawui, Mon Calamari and Sluis Van, to add to the production facilities in the Unknown Regions. Of those, Mon Calamari and Sluis Van were still officially under Galactic Alliance control, and Corellia and Bothawui were 'independent'. Only Kuat, Bilbringi, Fondor and Yaga Minor belonged to the enemy, and of those, only Kuat and possibly Fondor belonged to the true enemy. If reports were to be believed, that the deposed Roan Fel was gathering his own forces around Bastion, the Sith might even have less as Yaga Minor was within range of Bastion, and Bilbringi was only another step away from that. The Wookies and Bothans and Sullustans had been bought onboard to the Neo Rebel Alliance as well. And, they'd done it all secretly, whilst fighting a 'false' losing war. Admiral Gar Stazi was the figurehead of the false Galactic Alliance whose purpose was to deceive the Sith into thinking that they were winning. His main aide, General Mia Celchu was in fact a highly placed NRA agent from New Alderaan and a descedendant of both of Tycho Celchu, a pilot who survived the Death Star II run, and Winter, Princess Leia's aide who had an uncanny ability to retain perfect memory. It was this gift of her grandmother's that had been passed to her and she now applied it for the sake of the NRA.

After twelve hours, and a night of sleep, the _Shadow Drake_ once again, blasted off from Nar Shardaa, the two cousins on board with everything they had, headed for Corellia, where they would deal with Darth Sinis, if he showed his ugly mug, follow the Corellian Trade Spine to Yag'Dhul, and then swing onto the Rimma Trade Route to Thyferra, and then head back towards Fydir Two, Fydir Star Cluster, to a welcome home celebration and their passage into adulthood. Little did they know what would happen at Corellia would change the fate of the whole galaxy…

On Fydir, the Council of Seers welcomed their newest member, the brown robed man. He had spent the last seven years on Fydir, a guest of the Seers, and it surprised many when the Force itself had chosen him to be the Ninth of the Council, after the previous Seer had rejoined the Force. The Deathday celebrations for the previous Ninth of the Council, had barely been over, when the Force had granted the rest of the members a vision of its choice. It was true though, no matter what, he was strong within the Force, as strong as anyone that they had ever seen. The First welcomed him to the Council, and he took his seat next to the Eighth, one of his best friends over the past seven years, who had been elevated some years previously. Unfortunately, no matter how hard they had tried, the brown robed man remembered nothing before waking up on Fydir, except for one word. The others supposed that it was his own name, or the name of someone important to him, but now it mattered not, for now he was the Ninth of the Council. If the Force wanted him to regain his memories, then it would allow him to, otherwise it would not, that was the sincere belief of the other members of the Council of Seers. That night, the night of the Ninth's first Council session, in communion with the Force, a strong impression came over him, the Force whispered to him, that soon, he would remember his past, that soon, everything would begin, what he had yearned for, his identity would begin to return. That night, the Council acted and sent the last coded message, now it was all about to come together. Those that trusted in the Force would rejoice soon, for their prayers were answered.

* * *

Zabrak Jedi Master Wolf Sazen walked through the droid graveyard on Daluuj, towards the meeting, the one that was surely to be dangerous. The walkway over the ravine was lined with droid heads impaled on pikes, even after a hundred years, some of the artificial eyes still glowed an eerie yellow. He had seen and heard of the deaths of many of his fellow Jedi, and with the Sith in ascendancy, it was a risk to meet. As he approached the meeting place he saw three other Jedi, a Bothan, a human and a Twi'lek. They were all that had been able to answer his summons 

"It is dangerous for more than one Jedi to gather in a single place these days. If it's not the bounty hunters, it's the Sith," the Bothan Jedi stated. "Why have you asked us to meet you, Master Sazen," he asked.

"I know," the Twi'lek interjected, his pale blue skin strong against the moonlight. "My master still seeks Cade Skywalker."

"It's been seven years since the fall of Ossus! Not one word has been heard of Cade Skywalker. He must be dead," the Bothan replied, vehement yet showing tinges of tiredness. If only he knew how wrong he was, and the destiny that awaited Cade. He would not have been so dismissive if the Force had deigned to speak to him, like it did to, those who still truly trusted in it.

"He is not," Wolf stated with clarity, "He was my padawan before you, Shado. He is strong in the Force," with utter conviction in his eyes, he continued, "Cade Skywalker is still alive.

"Then Cade doesn't want to be found," Shado countered, "Why do you bother, Master?"

"The Sith are not going to go away, the Jedi need to be rallied togther. I'm convinced only a Skywalker can do that, and Cade is the only Skywalker left. I know that Cade is neessary and the time is now," he paused before he continued; "I feel it in the Force." If only Wolf knew that there was another, one he thought long dead, but in reality still alive. Yet he was right, Cade was necessary, the Will of the Force had ordained this a long time ago. "We find Cade, then we decide our next course of action. It is time we were Jedi again," he stated. The years of being hunted and running had taken its toll. _No more_.

Though the Great River had been effective, none of the Masters gathered at Daluuj knew about it. The Great River Organisation liberated Jedi, but always in a way which left the Sith and everyone else thinking that they were dead. They were very methodical in their work, and contact was always initiated by the River. The Jedi liberated to the secret base deep in the Unknown Regions were not allowed contact with the outside universe, sheltered at Zonama Sekot, the planet's powerful Force presence masking the presence of the Jedi exiles.

Suddenly, a spear impaled the Bothan Jedi form behind. "Sith," Wolf hissed. The Sith appeared, four at least, as Wolf, Shado and the human Jedi all drew their lightsabers, the green and blue blades against the red Sith blades. The human Jedi fell to a Sith blade, his body disappearing as it rejoined the Force. Wolf and Shado battled two other Sith, decapitating one and then another. Wolf raked his blade across the torso of another Sith, then beheaded a Rodian Sith. Shado stabbed another in the back. Soon enough, the battle was over. The Sith were defeated, but at great cost. Two more Jedi had rejoined the Force. Wolf made the leave.

"I think I'll go with you, Master," Shado stated, as he clipped his lightsaber back into its place by his hip

"I'm glad, Shado. What decided for you?" Sazen replied.

"The Sith won't let us hide. Besides," taking almost a nonchalant tone, "I'm being tired of hiding," he paused, "of being hunted. I'd rather be the hunter. Might as well start with Cade. Where do we begin?

"We trust in the Force to lead us to Cade," Wolf answered, as they walked off into the distance leaving the scene of carnage behind them.

* * *

The _Shadow Drake_ arrived at Corellia. A coded message awaited them, from the Council. Opening the message canister in the bridge of their ship, a blue holographic representation of their great grandfather appeared, ordering them to stay in Corellia for a couple of weeks to help with the local Neo Rebel Alliance agents, and also a top priority secret level one mission for their return to Fydir. However, the target they were told would not be there for a while, and so they could occupy themselves with a bit of fun in Coronet City.

* * *

Brogar's Safehouse on the planet Lok was currently being used by many sentients. It posed as a cantina but many sentients paid premium creds for his services. That was why _they _had on occasion used his services, and they always paid handsomely when he got the job done. "I don't know Screeger. Word has it that Rav is ooking for you. Taking you anwyhere could be a deathmark. The old pirate has a long reach," one of Brogar's negotiators said, as the latest sentient, Naxy Screeger wanted to use the safehouse. 

"What? Rav?" the sentient known as Naxy replied in his screechy voice, "Nah, Nah!," placating Brogar's aide, "It's just a mistake. A whatatacallit, a misunderstanding. I just need a little time and distance to work it out, to let Rav cool down so I can explain it to him, see?" Naxy begged, "besides you could always claim that I snuck aboard!" trying to use any excuse he could get to stay

"If Rav finds out, you won't be onboard," the aide replied, "You'll be out the airlock. Bring all your creds to Pad 45."

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the bar, Jedi Hosk Trey'lis awaited his ride, the long ride through the Great River, towards the Jedi safeworld in the Unknown Regions. Whoever ran the Great River, he thought, must be a good being. They had approached him, when he had escaped the Sith last, and offered a way out. Brogar's safehouse was one of the stops through the River.

"All's arranged, Hosk," the pilot who was taking him to the next stop along the River said, "Pad 9 in an hour."

"You have my thanks," he replied, thankful to continue his journey

"I owed you, now we're even," the reply came, short and sharp. Transporting a Jedi was a dangerous job, but he did owe Hosk one. "Don't get caught, Hosk. Don't remember me if you do."

Deliah Blue strode up to the door of the safehouse and looked directly at the droid eye which was scanning her features. "Whatdayawant," the tinny voice asked her

"Hey, handsome," she said flirtatiously, "Name's Deliah Blue. Naxy Screeger there? I've got something for him." She flaunted all her Zeltron charm, the pink skin and blue hair and luscious body obviously trying to distract the guard on the other side of the droid eye.

"Leave it with me. I'll see he gets it," the guard replied through the commspeaker

"I can't. Lover," she flirted again, "Y'see it's personal. Real personal. He reall wants it. If you could help me out, I'd be very grageful. And I always pay my debts…"

"Well I guess, it won't do any harm," the guard finally relented, opening the door slightly. Deliah kicked him, sending him flying back into the Cantina. "Gah!" he screamed

Suddenly, a voice cut through the cantina, "Stand down," strong and sure. "We're bounty hunters, we're after a bounty, let me explain how this works," the blonde haired bounty hunter said. He was obviously the lead hunter, the Zeltron female who had done the flirting and another human stood to either side, all brandishing blasters.

The guard got back up, "Play me for a nerf hereder, willya?" he charged and drew his blaster, only to receive a kick in the jaw sending him sprawling down to the floor. _Boom_, the sound of a blaster shot filled the room as a round was pumped into the roof sending plaster and masonary sprinkling down. "Listen up everyone," the blonde bounty hunter ordered. The other sentients in the bar watched in dismay. This was meant to be a safehouse.

"I'm Cade, the other guy is Jariah Syn, and the lady by the door is Deliah Blue," the blonde bounty hunter explained before he continued. "We're here for only one sentient tonight. We'll collect him and go. The rest of you…stay put and ther ewon't be any trouble, clear?"

Jedi Trey'lis worried. _Bounty hunter? Now_…when he was so close to getting away. Panic overrode clear thinking, as he stood up, "I won't be taken!" not even realizing that he wasn't the target, seven years of running had taken its toll. He began to run .

"You tell him, Pal," Naxy added.

"A Jedi, sweet creds! But they're so hard to find these days," the being known as Jariah exclaimed.

"Watch him, Syn! I'm going for Screeger," Cade replied, as he leapt at the fleeing Naxy. "Running just annoys me, Naxy."

"You back off Cade! I got a blaster," Naxy said as he pointed a tiny holdout blaster at Cade, who didn't look scared at all, "Oh Yeah! I got a blaster and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"Bounty's good dead or alive, worth more alive than dead…But a dead Jedi's more of a sure thing," Jariah mused, as he weighed up the options on how to proceed, "how to play it?" Hosk continued to run, "Go for the sure thing everytime," he finished as he pointed his blaster, poised to shoot.

"Shoe's on the…whatsis…other side of your mouth now, huh Cade!" Naxy taunted

"Ah, shut up Naxy," Cade replied, as he swiftly disarmed the pathetic Naxy and grabbed him by the collar. He drew on the Force and threw Naxy into Jariah, drawing a curse from his associate. Hosk continued to run away, as Deliah shot a dart into him, hitting him on the face. Obviously it was a knock-out dart designed to render him unconscious, but when the Force is your ally, you are never without options. "A Jedi…does not surrender…so easily," Hosk yelled, as he Force pushed Deliah, knocking her over, only to get hit in the back by a Yuuzhan Vong thud bug. Syn grabbed the Jedi, as Deliah recovered and handed Jariah his cannon. "Lose your cannon, Syn," she cooed.

"Cade's fault! Frakkin idiot hit me with the bounty," Syn complained loudly, as he glared at Cade.

"Yeah Syn," Cade shot back "the bounty, the reason we came here in the first place. The job Rav sent us to do.

The commotion brought Brogar out from the back of the cantina. "Cade, Syn, Deliah, what part of safe house, do you not understand. Sentients pay me a significant amount of creds, knowing they will be under my protection. To permit you to depar with these two would thus be bad for business." He was flakned by three guard droids, their repeating blasters trained on the bounty hunters.

"Get serious Brogar," Cade argued back, "Screeger stiffed Rav on bail, and you know Rav doesn't allow safe harbour for that."

"You were also hiding a Jedi. Imps feel strongly about Jedi. Maybe some of them Sith come checking you out," Jariah threatened.

Brogar tugged on his collar, no doubt _they _would not be pleased, but then again, _they_ appreciated his services to _them _when they used it. And they paid well. No, he would have to play dumb here. "I had no idea this one was a Jedi. He must have pulled one of them mind tricks that they do," he made this excuse; _yes_ he thought it would work fine.

"Right, Brogar, I believe you no question," Cade replied, darkly. "Tell you what, we won't mention where we found the Jedi when we turn him in. And you're not going to give us a problem about taking Screeger are you?" he offered.

_Sweet_. Brogar thought, but he didn't let himself show that to Cade. As long as the fact of his helping a Jedi was not disclosed _they_ would not be as angry with him as they may be otherwise. He extended his arm to shake hands, "He is a gift," Brogar stated, "A gesture of good faith, between Rav and myself. You will tell him?"

"Sure, Deliah, get the door," Cade accepted, "Don't be offended Brogar," he said, as he refused Brogar's hand, "But we're just going to back out of here slowly."

"An Act of wisdom, boys let them go," Brogar stated. Relief flooded him when they were gone. Watching Cade and his associates walk out of the safe house, with the Jedi that he had been entrusted to keep safe, Brogar cursed silently in his mind. He cursed that fool of a bounty hunting crew; he cursed Naxy Screeger for being a bail skipper. He cursed Rav. He cursed the Sith and the Empire, he even cursed _them_. Going into the secret room in the safe house, he began to transmit a coded message, along the Great River, sending it down through the sewer pipes, where it would be picked up by another member of the organisation. The message was simple, it named the crew of the _Mynock_ and their intended destination, and the person who would be holding the Jedi Trey'lis, the pirate Rav. It was now entirely out of his hands and into _their's_. And _they_ would no doubt punish those who interfered with the good that _they _did. _They _did not get angry as a rule, but what _they _did to those who crossed them in a bad way…was something that Brogar did not even want to think about. He had no desire to end up like that. Part of him was happy that he had put those who had invaded his sanctuary under _their_ sights. Yet all he was really doing was serving the Will of the Force. This one act put yet another cog into place.

* * *

**Author's Corner:**

**This is just somewhere where I'll answer questions, post up bio stuff and other interesting tidbits. Today's tidbit is a bit more about the Fydiran Star Cluster:**

The Fydir Star Cluster is located in the Unknown Regions, in the space between Rakata Prime and the Ssi-Ruuvi Imperium. It was Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious who first set up Project Byss within the Star Cluster, headed by a young Captain Kroder Dermayil (the Emperor's Shadow) just before he launched Operation Shadowhand, a second version of the Maw Installation.

The indigenous populations were mainly left alone when the project began as the project only started on the system now known as Fydir Six, but as it expanded, friendly negotiations were opened (this occurred after the death of Emperor Palpantine's clones and the capture of Kroder Dermayil by the New Republic).

The main species of the Fydir Star Cluster is human though there are some non-humans. Most humans in the Fydir Star Cluster have dark hair and eyes, with skin tones ranging from yellow to white.

**Systems of note in the Fydiran System include: **

_Fydir Prime (home to the Council of Seers the chief body of the Fydir Star Cluster), _

_Fydir Two (the main spaceport of the Fydir Star Cluster – where all trade going into the rest of the Star Cluster must pass because that's the only known route into the Star Cluster besides secret routes only known to the FDF), _

_Fydir Six (Headquarters of Fydiran Science, the old Project Byss)_

Fydiran culture celebrates both the birth day and the death day of its inhabitants. For in death people rejoin the Force.

The Council of Seers is a group of twelve force-sensitives that rule the Fydir Star Cluster with the help of the FDF (Fydiran Defence Force) and other bodies. The Council of Seers is very much in tune with the Will of the Force and spends a lot of time in meditation and communing with the Force when they are not making determinations. Members of the Council of Seers are known by numbers. They are the First, the Second, the Third...the Eleventh, the Twelfth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Star Wars Legacy: Family Ties**

** A/N: Star Wars is not owned by me. It belongs to George Lucas.**

**A/N: Please give reviews. They are much appreciated. For more reading on Legacy (which this is based off) head over to TFN's JCC or Wookiepedia.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Clear," Deliah announced, as Cade and Jariah dragged the two bounties into a waiting hovercar.

"Syn, you frakkin' di'kut! Why were you going to shoot the Jedi," Cade demanded, "you know the bounty's better if they are alive."

"Dead they can't put those mind control whammies on you. They're freaks man! Control your mind, make you do what they want, even kill yourself! Can't do it dead," Jariah reasoned, "And they've only gotten sneakier in the past seven years since the Empire took over. The survivors blend in real good now, can't hardly tell them apart from normal folk anymore."

"Oooh, big scary Jedi," Cade taunted, joking at the same time, as he relaxed in the back of the hovercar, "What, you're too much of a gullipud to take one alive?

"Everyone knowns you just have to whisper Jedi, and Syn gets wobbly kneed!" Deliah added.

"Enough," Jariah grumbled, "We got this one alive, don't we. End it!" Naxy Screeger begged, "Cade! Buddy! Look what this ishere, this is a mistake is what it is I was trying to raise the creds to pay back Rav, honest.

"Stow it Naxy, You can explain it all to Rav. I really don't care," Cade was in no mood to argue or even bargain.

Hosk awoke, finding himself alive, and bound, he knew he was in trouble. He could accept his death, but he must not give up the secret of the Great River. "Please," he asked, "I have done you no harm, I cannot match the bounty you may earn but, the Jedi were once a force for good in this galaxy, and I still strive to live by that, to help where I can! Please let me go." He began to close the areas of his memory that were to do with Brogar and the Great River. He wiped those areas of his memory clean, hoping he had done a good enough job, that the Sith would not be able to recover the memories if they were gone. It was too dangerous. That was what _they_ had told him to do if he was ever taken by the Sith or bounty hunters. To wipe his own memory. _They_ had even taught him the technique.

"Man your Jedi sense must be seriously wracked if you're asking Cade for mercy," Jariah ridiculed, "Him and me served together on Rav's ship when Rav was a pirate. I tell you no one was colder than Cade!"

"Why didn't you use your lightsaber back in the cantina, Jedi? I thought all Jedi had lightsaber," Deliah asked.

"Mine was lost in an explosion that I myself barely survived. In any case, my talent is more as a healer more than a warrior," Hosk replied. He tried to search his memory for what happened next. _Nothing. Good at least they aren't compromised._ Still he didn't want to be handed over to the Sith, they would turn him into one of them. "Please. I do not fear death. Death is the least of what the Sith can do to one like me. There are reasons the Sith like to take us alive," he begged, "in doing this you serve the Sith! I don't deserve what will happen to me after you turn me in for the bounty. No sentient does! Please…" It's a hard galaxy came the reply from Cade, in a tone that brooked no argument. Hosk gave up; obviously this bounty hunter wouldn't let him go. Perhaps the pirate Rav would be more susceptible.

* * *

The Jedi Temple on Coruscant had once been a symbol of good, but now it housed the Sith. The Sith had corrupted the temple and now it was a symbol of evil. Within Darth Krayt, Darth Ruyn and Talon stood. "Darth Ruyn," Darth Krayt asked, "is her training complete. 

"Yes Master," the reply came, from Darth Ruyn, solemn-toned.

"Apprentice, has Darth Ruyn been a good teacher?" Darth Krayt asked the red coloured Twi'lek with elaborate Sith tattoos all over her body, Talon who stood before him

"He is the only teacher, I have known Lord," she replied.

"Do you respect him? Do you care about him?" he questioned

"Yes, Master," her reply came, straight to the point.

"Kill him," Krayt ordered. Talon drew her red lightsaber and complied. Ruyn's cloak covered him as he fell to the ground, dead. "Apprentice, do you know why your master had to die?" he asked

"Because, you ordered it, Master," Talon replied.

"Come to me," Krayt ordered. He raised his left hand, and called the Dark Side to him. As she approached he shot her with Force Lightning, "I am your life. I am your death," he chanted. "You have passed the final test without flinching. I name you Darth Talon and you will not be one of my hands. My own personal assassin. Henceforth, you will take orders only from me, report only to me.

"I am honoured, master," the newly minted Darth Talon replied.

"This is your first mission," he continued, "For the past seven years, the former Emperor Roan Fel has been a thorn in my side, he strikes from nowhere and then hides, like the rebel fighters of old. He has gathered a small group of loyalists about him. All attempts to find him thus far have failed."

* * *

Darth Talon twisted around to avoid Elke Vetter's silver lightsaber, bringing her red lightsaber out from the right in a sweeping stroke, chopping off the Imperial Knight's hand. She stabbed low, through the knee, and then kicked out, disarming her opponent, now clearly beaten. She switched her lightsaber off. 

"Kill me if you will, Sith! The Princess has escaped," the dying Imperial Knight taunted.

"Yes, she is with Astraal Vao. The Local Missionary. The Plan was for them to escape," Darth Talon said, as she intruded into the dying Elke's mind. It was easy, Vetter was a weak knight. "Marasiah by herself is of little value. But now I will drive her to her father, or he will come to save her. Then I will kill them both," she shot Force lightning, killing Elke, "You have no further purpose."

Princess Marasiah Fel and Missionary Vao climbed through the rubble, "Princess Marasiah, are you all right," Astraal asked as she saw the Princess stumble. "She's dead, Astraal," the Princess replied, "the Sith killed Elke. I felt her die in the Force! Felt her anguish and despair. I'm going back! The Sith needs killing." Astraal saw that the Princess was losing control of her emotions.

"No princess, she gave her life so you could escape! Returning would only dishonour her sacrifice!" Astraal pleaded. _So what _they_ said has begun at last. All Force Users that are not Sith, even the Princess of the Empire are going to be overtly targeted for extermination._

"Elke wasn't just my bodyguard, Astraal! She was my teacher, my friend. Her killer must die," Princess Sia replied.

"Princess, Elke lived her life in the service of others. As do we! We are bound by those duties. Our personal desires are nothing. Your duty now is to survive." Astraal argued as she dragged the Princess away.

"You sound like her, Astraal Vao. Like my father. Always what duty requires," the Princess replied, "Let's go then, as duty demands before the Sith can follow." Deep down inside she was still angry, sad and shocked. But the logical part of her knew that this Sith was dangerous. If she had been able to kill Elke, Marasiah herself could not fare much better.

* * *

The _Crimson Axe_, sits high above the black sands of the Killee Wasteland on the plaent Socorro. This was the base of the once feared space pirate Rav. The one who had angered _them_ and would find out in due course the consequences. However, that was in the future. Now, Rav lead a more legal existanceproviding bail bonds and the _Axe_ had began to become a station for bounty hunters. 

Jedi Hosk Trey'lis had tried to escape the bounty hunters holding him many times, but had failed so far. Yet the Force was with him, and that gave him a certain advantage. This time he used a force-backed kick to send Deliah and then Jariah flying. The bleating of Naxy didn't help any though. Hosk began to run away again, as Jariah readied his blaster to shoot. Cade stood in the way, as he chased Hosk.

"We're going to lose," Jariah shouted as Cade ran after Hosk. Cade crash tackled Hosk, sending them both flying into the sewer. "Give it up Jedi," Cade snarled, "Keep fighting and you're dead. Then you really got no hope!"

"The Force," Hosk felt it, suddenly, as their descent into the sewer smoothened, "It's very strong in you! Not Sith! Jedi?" They crashed into the sewer water sending a torrent of sewerage up into the air. Cade dragged the unconscious Hosk out of the sewer. "Hey Rav, brought you a bonus along with the skip, a Jedi," he said, "Rav you even ask for proof, and you'll be kissing the business end of my blaster.

"Relax boy, droid caught it all on holovid," the Feeorin pirate known as Rav replied. Naxy began to bleat again, begging to be shown mercy. "Take them away lads." His own security personnel took Naxy and Hosk. Little did he know that an NRA agent was watching all of this through her macrobinoculars. Lieutenant Ella Falyn lay still on a nearby cliff. _There he is, just as High Command said._ She called a small remote to her, and began to hack into the _Axe_ looking for the pick up date by the Sith, if any was stored. Reinforcements would have to be bought in. Too bad Rav had gotten in the way of the wrong people. She would enjoy this mission. Too long in her opinion had the NRA just hidden, gathering their forces, but now, they were ready. The real work would begin, her work would begin. Her fun would begin.

"Let's see what I owe you. Deducting what you owe me…parts, docking, tibanna gas," Rav said as he calculated in his head, "should just leave ya with enough to refuel the _Mynocki _and buy a few rounds in my cantina, if ya keep to the House brands." He held up three small tubes, Death Sticks, "And just for you Cade, a bonus. A few deathsticks for a job well done," he snickered.

"Can't afford those," Cade replied, looking suspiciously at Rav.

"I know you're good for it," Rav replied, smarmy, as he handed them over.

"Cade," Deliah protested. "All that work and this is all we get for it? This life stinks and hitting yourself up with those things just makes it worse!" Jariah added as they left Rav behind, who was laughing to himself at another extortion well done. Too bad he didn't know that his comeuppance would come soon.

"It's my life, and my ship and I don't need your permission ro approval for anything. You don't like it. Find another ship," Cade snarled, angry at being challenged. He needed those death sticks, otherwise _he_ would be there in his dreams around him all the time.

Rav approached Jariah, "ever tire of the freelance life lad you can always comeback and crew for me again," he offered, slimy undertones in his voice. Jariah knew that was a bad decision, "Your generosity's killing me, Rav! Only reason you keep runnin' a tab on Cade's bad habits is to keep the leash tight."

"Of course I do, I like you owing me. It reminds me of the good old days," Rav stated, crossing his arms, baiting

"Your, good old days, not mine. Me and Cade earned our freedom, you owe us Rav," Jariah pointed out.

"No I don't. I owed your dead father. You were the one who convinced me to pick Cade out of the debris after Ossus. I would'a left him floating. All debts were paid. I owe you nothing."

"If you had your father's brains you'd have found another ship, another captain. All those years abroad the _Axe_ apprentice, and you still don't get it. The only true loyalty is to yourself. All other loyalties are for rent or sale. That's why you'll always be owned. Syn," Rav sniggered, as he said it

Syn just stalked away, as he caught up with Deliah, "Rav's not wrong. Cade used to be the best bounty hunter around. But he's lost his edge."

"Not Cade's fault, Syn" Deliah replied, "Something in him is just broken." Yet broken things may be fixed, and Cade was undoubtedly broken, but with the Force, anything is possible, that was one lesson that many had forgotten under the Sith Empire.

* * *

The planet Bastion, was the home to the Imeprial Remnant and capital world of the New Empire, before it was moved to Coruscant after the Imperial-Sith Alliance had triumphed. A shuttle landed on the spaceport pad. Roan Fel emerged from the shuttle, flanked by three Imperial knights, all Knight Masters. They were met by two stormtroopers and an officer. The officer spoke, "Roan Fel, former Emperor. I'm Lieutenant Kiefer of the Imperial Army, Bastion. The true Emperor Darth Krayt has ordered your arrest. Surrender!" 

"Oh!, I'm not here to surrender," Roan replied, staring the officer directly in the face, "I am here to take possession of Bastion in the name of the Imperial Throne. My throne," his face hardened. "I am by right, of birth and choice your true Emperor. Not that Sith usurper Krayt! It is to me that you all rightfully owe your allegiance. I call upon you, my loyal stormtroopers, to join with me and take back out Empire which you have so long and faithfully served." All the legions of gathered stormtroopers bent their knee.

The Sith officer sputtered, "What are you doing! Stand! And do your duty! We owe our loyalty to a throne, not a man!" He drew his blaster, "Well I know my duty and I will execute it," he pointed the blaster at Roan Fel.

_Bam_, the officer was hit straight in the chest. One of the stormtroopers stood, a smoking blaster in his hand. "General Oron Jaegar, 501st commander on Bastion. Welcome back sire. Welcome home," a black-skinned human greeted

"Thank you general, this is Master Antares Draco, Leader of my Imperial Knights," Roan Fel answered, as he introduced the Knight Master next to him. "Tell me have all the troops made it back here as planned?" he asked.

"The 908th has been delayed, but the others were slowly rotated in, as per your orders. The 501st my men were always loyal to you and are ready to serve," the General replied.

"Good, for the past seven years, we've been able to mount little more than hit and run guerrilla attacks on the Sith and their Empire," Roan said, "We need to do more. Too many younger officers like Kiefer have been brainwashed to do Krayt's bidding, time no longer favours us. With Bastion as our base, we can create a more potent threat.

"It also means that Krayt will now know where to find you sire," Knight Master Draco replied, as they walked through the halls of Bastion's palace into the atrium that had been started by Grand Admiral Paelleon which had been passed through all the leaders of the Imperial Remnant and the Empire.

"Let him come, Antares," Roan replied, "Bastion is the most heavily fortified military base in the known galaxy. Krayt's not a fool. It would cost so much to take Bastion, he would have nothing left with which to maintain Galactic Order. But he isn't yet aware we're here. The longer we maintain the secret, the better. Draw more strength to us, complete our hold."

They continued to walk through the garden. "Excellency," General Jaegar reported, "we've just received word from our contacts on Socorro. The Imperial Mission there is burning! The Princess is missing and her protector, Knight Vetter is dead.

"I'll take three knights with me, My Lord," Antares replied, "I can be ready to leave in ten minutes."

"No, you won't Antares, I forbid it," Emperor Fel answered. His thoughts went out to his daughter, but the Empire was too important, beating Krayt was too important.

"My Lord, we can't just let her die." Antares impassioned reply met with a cold wall. "Do you think this is esay for me to say. She's my daughter! But I sense Krayt's hand in this. He's trying to lure us into the open by putting Sia at risk, we cannot afford to let Krayt know we have taken Bastion! Not yet! Do you understand," no one could deny the strain that crossed Roan's voice.

"No sire," Antares replied, "but I will obey."

* * *

Meanwhile, on Socorro the Princess and Astraal ran, from the Sith known as Darth Talon. "Princess, please, we, I can't keep running, rest for a moment please," Astraal pleaded as she leaned against a rough duracrete wall, gasping for breath. 

"A moment, Astraal, no more," the Princess replied, feeling that the Sith was close. She continued to run, the hood, drawn over her head flapping as she moved. "Did you contact your brother?" she asked as they stopped.

"Used the public holocomm…sent pre-arranged signal. He'll meet us on Vendaxa," Astraal replied, between deep breaths.

"Astraal, run," the Princess replied urgently, as she sensed the Sith.

* * *

**A/N: Just trundling our way through now. Luke Skywalker will be making an appearance next chapter.**

**A/N2: The NRA/Neo Rebel Alliance**

Founded on the principles of the First Rebel Alliance, led by Bail Organa, Garm Bel Iblis and Mon Mothma, the Neo-Rebel Alliance is the brainchild of those who knew that the Sith would inevitably betray Emperor Fel and take control of the galaxy.

The NRA officially formed at the end of the Imperial Sith War, seven years ago. Many of the NRA agents can trace their ancestral roots back to members of the first Rebellion, or the New Republic. The NRA's membership includes the Corellian Sector, the Sluissi Sector, Kashyyk, Sullust, Bothawui, Mon Calamari and the membership of Chiss, Ordoans, Fydirans and Sekotans through their ties as unofficial guardians of the Unknown Regions.

While the NRA has been hidden, quietly developing resources, rescuing fugitive Jedi, and building up their military and space navy (primarily in the Unknown Regions) away from the prying eyes of the Sith, they have allowed Admiral Gar Stazi to fight a losing false front under the Galactic Alliance Core Forces. The NRA's top agent within the GACF is General Mia Celchu, a descendant of Winter and Tycho Celchu who shares her ancestor's unique ability.

The NRA has been responsible for setting up the Second Great River, based off Luke Skywalker's organisation during the Yuuzhan Vong War, as a way of moving Jedi through the system. As has been revealed, Brogar is the owner of one of the safe houses that  
is used by the River. The Great River is jointly headed by Jorj Karrde and Kadar Calrissian.


	6. Chapter 6

Star Wars Legacy: Family Ties

A/N: I don't own Star Wars. It is owned by George Lucas. Star Wars Legacy Comics are written and illustrated by Jon Ostrander and Jan Duursema. All Original Characters belong to me.

A/N: This fanfiction is dedicated to ChildofWinds over at JCC.

* * *

Chapter 3

Elsewhere on Socorro, around the pad where the _Mynock_was docked. Cade Skywalker was paid a ghostly visit. The Force Ghost of Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, appeared, his faint blue outline around his young features, his deep penetrating eyes, dressed in traditional Jedi Master robes. "Back again," Cade asked, "What do you want from me?"

"Why do you use those Deathsticks?" Luke questioned.

"They keep you away," came the reply, sharp and to the point. _Go away_.

"They also deaden your connection to the Force," Luke cautioned.

"Point two," Cade replied, "in their favour."

"You've never turned a fellow Jedi over to the Sith before, Cade," Luke stated, keeping a neutral tone, though one could strain to see the chiding in there if one looked hard.

"I'm not a Jedi and I'm not a Skywalker, either, not anymore," Cade replied, not even deigning to look at Luke.

"I don't understand you. You have a talent to heal others that is unlike any I've ever known. You brought your own Master back from the very threshold of death," Luke countered.

"Do you know what it cost to do that? Do you know where it took me?" Cade questioned, still clutching the Deathstick in his hand, the thing that had become his destructive habit. "I had to put one foot in the Dark Side to pull Master Sazen back. It was cold and dark…And part of me liked it Part of me hungered for it. Not a good place for a Skywalker to be is it?"

"I know all about the Dark Side, Cade. More than YOU do," Luke retorted, "You wouldn't have to go there to heal, not if you were at peace with yourself. If you completed your training, if you just accepted your legacy."

Cade stood and faced Luke, his temper snapping, "Be a Skywalker? That's turned out real well for out family, hasn't it? Killed my father and look what it did to yours," Cade shouted, "Be a Jedi why? I've read the histories time and again the galaxy which we served, turned against us! And we keep coming back for more, that's real clever of us, isn't it."

"Spare me," Luke replied, coldly, "I lived a lot of those histories, you've read. I know what sacrifices were made. I know what the victories cost." Cade turned away from him, as Luke's next words pierced, "Every generation has its challenges to face. Its own battles to win. Why should yours be any different? Running away from your responsibilities won't solve anything!" Luke berated.

"Just shut up and leave me alone," Cade screamed, drawing his blaster.

"Cade, you can't really threaten me with a blaster," Luke replied, calmly.

"Think so? Think again!" Cade replied, bringing the blaster to his own head, "Go away or I will."

"You have a destiny, whether you want it or not, it will find you just as mine found me," Luke said, before his Force ghost faded, leaving Cade alone again, as he slumped into the couch, the blaster falling uselessly to the side. These arguments with the Force Ghost of his dead ancestor always left him drained. Ever since he had taken up bounty hunting, Luke had appeared to him, always exhorting, pleading, telling him to become a Jedi. He would always refuse. There was no point to it. In the end, the people always turned against them, they always died, suffered.

At that moment, Princess Marasiah and Astraal were still fleeing. She saw the _Mynock_, its hatch just opened. She heard a voice, I'll deal with this. Tell Syn to prep for lift-off. _This is my chance, to get away_ she thought. "Wait," she shouted, as they ran up to the hatch, "We require immediate passage on your ship! You'll be well reimbursed at the other end!" she shouted, between deep breaths.

"Whoa, passage to where?" she saw the blonde man reply, "do you have the creds." _Drat!_ Marasiah thought, _looks like I'll have to revert to Force suggestions._ She drew upon the Force, bringing its power to bear, as she waved her hand in front of the man's face, "No credits don't matter. You will take us." She only hoped that it would work. If Elke was here, she would have been able to do a much better job but she wasn't, it was up to her to do what needed to be done.

"Right, and you're supposed to be," came the acerbic reply, as the man grabbed her hand. She could feel the Sith coming, quickly. Her head covering came off, as she saw Cade look into the distance as Darth Talon approached.

Cade saw the Sith, and recognised the tattooing. _It could only be Sith_. He saw Ossus again, his father grievously injured by Force lightning. "The creds don't matter. I will take you. Get your butts on board now," Cade said, as he shoved the Princess and Astraal on board. Cade ran into the bridge, as he shouted, "Syn, Deliah, we've got passengers! Emergency Take-off procedures."

"Cade, you know that that does to the engines," Deliah complained, even as she got up to follow his orders.

"Now, Deliah," Cade snarled, ordering in a tone that brooked no argument. Cade and Jariah ran into the cockpit, and prepped the ship for takeoff. "You want to explain who these passengers are and why we're in such a damned hurry to get off this rock?!" Jariah asked as he manoeuvred the controls. Cade, his hands on the flight-stick, eyes concentrated on flying, shot back, "happy to. Once we're off this rock." Darth Talon watched as the _Mynock_blasted off into space. Drawing her Dark Side powers, reading the Princess's mind, they saw that they were headed to Vendaxa.

Once the _Mynock_ had dropped into hyperspace, Sia and Astraal were shown into a room, aboard the ship. Their white Missionary robes were too conscious, and they had escaped with nothing but the clothes on their backs. Astraal was going through a box of clothes, but found nothing appropriate. Cade and Deliah barged in one with his arms crossed, hers crossed at her hips, both showed annoyance, "This room should suit your needs. Feel free to explore the closet if you need a change of clothes," the Princess heard Cade say, "mind telling me where I'm taking you?"

"Vendaxa," Astraal replied. _And to safety_.

"Got a location or can I just drop you anywhere?" Cade asked, obviously annoyed at the lack of specificity.

"When you need to know. We'll tell you. Just remember," Sia stated, "Your payment will come from out contacts there. So if you want to get paid, best see that we arrive unharmed." _Gargh!__This Captain is just so annoying_ she thought as she pouted. _Just get to Vendaxa soon and I'll get back to Father._ With a gesture, she dismissed them, waved them away.

Down the corridor of the _Mynock_, Deliah stalked after Cade, "Have you lost your mind? Two Imperial Missionaries on the run from a Sith and no creds? Not good," Deliah ranted, "And those are my clothes and my room!" _What good can this be?_

"You can bunk with the engine for now," came the cold reply. That was the problem with Cade she thought, it was always hot and cold. Right now, reconciliatory tones were needed she thought, if she was to get anything out of him, "Rather bunk with you," she said saucily.

"Yeah, sure, whatever makes you happy. Now shut up and let me check something," Cade stated as they entered into the bridge where Jariah was waiting. He went immediately over to the ship's computer and started tapping away at the holokeyboard. "Blue, please tell me he did not take on those two for no creds upfront," Jariah asked.

"Playing a hunch, Jariah. Human thinks I'm some weak willed Koochu," Cade replied, "tried a Jedi Mind Trick. Her arrogance suggests an Imperial." He continued to type, as Jariah and Blue leaned in. "An Imperial Knight? That would be worth a few creds," Jariah stated, happy for once. A picture flashed up on the holoscreen it was the Princess's bounty picture. "More than a few creds. Take a look at what I've found," Cade said, as they stared at the picture, "remind you of anyone?"

"That's former Princess Marasiah Fel, snarky attitude and all! She's worth a lot of credits," Deliah answered, her eyes wide open in delight._Maybe it is worth it after all_. "What's the nearest Imp station and how fast can we get there," Jariah asked. _This is too sweet_. "We're not doing that," Cade answered, almost a drawl. Why? Came Jariah's question. "Think, the Sith have flushed her out. She's on the run. Where's she running to?" Cade replied.

"She's gonna run to her daddy!" Jariah replied realising that Cade was not only angling on the Princess's bounty but also the one on Roan Fel.

"So we take her back to daddy. Maybe we get creds from Fel to get the Princess back, then sell both their Imperial hides to the Sith," Cade explained, "however it works, we'll have so many creds we'll never have to work for Rav again," he continued, knowing this was what Jariah was interested in, "We can't lose."

* * *

On Korriban, the homeworld and the graveyard of the Sith Darth Krayt called upon the long dead Sith lords to help him. He recited the Sith code as be bought his awesome Sith powers to bear on the three holocrons. Lord Andeddu, Lord Nihilus and Lord Bane, three fearsome ancient Sith lords appeared their images glowing an eerie blue in the dark light of the Sith temple.

"So the would be Sith returns," Lord Bane spoke, "My knowledge is not for you! You are not a Sith, pretender, nor are your rabble," his tone was venomous, contemptuous and dismissive at the same time, "This was my lesson, two Sith should there be, no more, One holding power. One desiring it. You defy my teaching."

"I have improved on it. Instead of Two there is now only One. The Sith Order itself," Krayt maintained, "I have re-created the Sith, Lord Bane, as you once did. I have given it a purpose for what use is power without one."

"Power is its own purpose. To share it is to dilute it," Bane berated Krayt.

"The heretic comes for the same reason it came last time. Its body is failing. It fears that which is consuming it," Andeddu interjected, his rotting mouth forming an evil grin.

"Lord Bane, you mastered the parasites, the orbalisks that attacked you, that fed on your body as these Yuuzhan Vong life forms feed on mine. How?" Krayt asked, "Lord Andeddu, legend holds that your body died but you used the Force to keep it vivified. How," he continued, "Lord Nihilus, you escaped death by containing your consciousness within your armour. How?!" he demanded. Nihilus muttered something, undecipherable. Bane looked upon Krayt with contempt, "weak willed pretender, behold your destiny."

"Let the pretender's feat consume it," Andeddu stated, as Krayt's body began to morph, the Yuuzhan Vong implants taking over, turning him into more quilled-beast than man. "I take what I desire, I am the living, Lord of the Sith." Krayt snarled. He called the power of the Dark to him again, "This is not the truth, and it is not my destiny. I forge my own way, I walk a new path. And if you will not serve. Begone," he deactivated the three Sith holocrons, sending the long dead Sith Lords back to rest. _I will find other teachings. I will find another way._

* * *

The Neo Rebel Alliance Spec forces arrived, throughout the day, on various shuttles and through the various ports on the Socorro. All proceeded to the safehouse on Socorro where Lieutenant Ella Falyn greeted them, as they passed out armaments and guns. On Socorro, the NRA had two wingpairs of XJ16-X Wings, along with two wingpairs of the heavier CF9 Crossfires. That would be enough, in Ella's estimation to be able to destroy any resistance from the _Crimson Axe_. And of course, anyone who came would suspect the Galactic Alliance Core Forces, _and not the Neo Rebel Alliance_, Ella thought, as her superior General Page, who would be leading the commando raid was in communication with Rogue Squadron's Colonel Darklighter, two highly placed officers within the Core Forces who were also NRA agents. Many of them, she knew traced their descent from heroes of the first Rebel Alliance and the New Republic. That was a large reason why they were all co-opted into the NRA by its High Command. She did too, though through her maternal line.

Her brown, tawny hair blew gently in the Socorro breeze as the spec force began their moves through the wastelands. They had chosen to come in under the cover of a slight dust storm, just for extra cover. As they crawled through the sewers underneath the outpost where the _Crimson Axe_ was docked, she saw General Page, stop, wait and then move on again.

Within the _Crimson Axe_, the commandos emerged, throwing the stun grenade into the prison wing of the _Axe_, where Jedi Trey'lis was held. Warning klaxons began to howl through the corridors. The commandos came up through the sewers, firing their rifles, pumping shots into the guards. Ella rolled to one side, coming up and firing her blaster, pumping a shot into one of the guard droids. An ion grenade came flying past her face, exploding in a flash of bright light, taking out the three guard droids that they faced.

"Jedi Trey'lis," General Page said, as he came to the prison cell where the Jedi was held. "Come with us, I'm part of the Galactic Alliance forces, General Page, commando division, we're here to rescue you." He blasted the cell door. Hosk, got up from where he had been crouching when the door had been blasted and followed General Page out.

The commando team began to move through, towards the outside, where their awaiting shuttle would pick them up. Winding their way through the corridors of the _Crimson Axe_, they continued pumping the shots out of their blaster carbines. She saw one of her team members go down, hit in the armour by a droid's laser shot, sending him sprawling down to the floor. Wordlessly she pumped a shot into the droid, slagging its head. She threw her last concussion grenade, as she approached the main door to the exit.

In the air, Colonel Darklighter of Rogue Squadron, and his wingman flew in, a diving attack run on the _Crimson Axe_'s defences. Red laser bolts stitched the hull of the _Crimson Axe_ destroying the defensive cannons. As he swooped in he saw the CF9's fire two concussion missiles into the shield generators, slagging it. He gave a small comm. click to his pilots as he and his wingman dropped again, another run, this time at the hangar bays. He saw the Alliance shuttle come down from the _Harbinger_, ready to pick up their forces.

The commandos were engaged in a firefight with Rav's troops. Ella saw the pirate himself, and she shot her blaster carbine at him, the green laser beam catching him on his armour. She quickly rolled away from the return fire, as she saw General Page shoot down another guard. She shot again at Rav, as the commandos move forwards towards the door. She switched her carbine to stun, as she shot. A concussion grenade came flying, she dived to the side as it exploded, in the middle of the enemy guards.

She recovered quickly, pumping her carbine shots, killing the guards. She saw the rest of the commandos finish off the other guards. One went to open the blast door to the waiting shuttle. Ella had one armoured boot on Rav's chest, carbine in his face, "on behalf of the Alliance, I sentence you to death." She shot him square in the face, the blast destroying the head, leaving an unrecognisable mess. General Page congratulated her on a job well done. _Can't let them know that the NRA exists. Best to leave no witnesses._ The _Crimson Axe_ exploded in a maelstrom as the commandos got away, with Jedi Trey'lis safely in their hands within the hold of the lone shuttle they had. General Page was within the hold, with the Jedi explaining the function of the Great River and that the Jedi was heading to the Alliance forces where he would be relatively safe from the Sith. The waiting starfighters escorted the shuttle back out of Socorro and into the waiting _Harbinger_, a Core Forces cruiser, leaving nothing for the Sith to find, but charred bones and ashes, no way for them to know who had died or not.


	7. Chapter 7

Star Wars Legacy: Family Ties

A/N: I don't own Star Wars. It is owned by George Lucas. Star Wars Legacy Comics are written and illustrated by Jon Ostrander and Jan Duursema. All Original Characters belong to me.

A/N: This fanfiction is dedicated to ChildofWinds over at JCC.

Chapter 4

The planet Vendaxa was a planet mixed of jungles and grasslands. The_ Mynock_ had crash landed in the jungle. Too far away from the meeting point, it was complained. And add to that the wildlife had taken a decided disliking to humans and aliens alike. "This way, it's this way," Astraal shouted, as they fled past debris. "Hey Cade, think you could have landed the _Mynock_ any further from the crash site," Jariah had time to say between continuous firing of his blaster. "E chu ta! You try putting down in this murgling jungle! I put down where I could," Cade replied, between shotting his own blaster. The crew of the _Mynock_ moved through the jungle, firing their blasters continually at the chasing beasts.

"My parents' ship crashed here when I was very small only my twin brother and I survived. There were no creatures here then. He and I thought it would be safe to meet here I we were ever in danger," Astraal answered, to the question that Jariah had asked as they moved to the wreckage of the ship, the meeting point.

"And where are you supposed to go, when it gets too dangerous here," Cade shot back, as they climbed the wreckage to get away from the acklay. The dragon like beast rose up, on its hind legs, bringing its pincer claws down, attacking, even as Cade and Jariah shot it from close range, the blaster impact on its armoured hide only minimal. "Your brother's a no-show Lady. Not sure what good another Missionary's gonna do us, anyway."

"Unless we fed him to the acklay," Jariah suggested, more in jest and frustration.

"Astraal," the Princess shouted, as the acklay was about to impale her with its pincer claw. Out of nowhere, two beings appeared, two lightsabers, green and blue, holding of the acklay, the Missionary's twin brother clutching her in a tight hug, the other scoring a deep cut on the acklay's face. "Brother, Master Sazen," Astraal greeted, thankful that she had been saved. The two Jedi took out the acklay, with the Force, and their lightsabers, the teamwork of the two Jedi obviously skilled.

"Chuba," Jariah swore, "her brother's no missionary, he's a slemmo Jedi."

"We're three, they're two, we can tak'em!" Deliah stated.

"We are going to take that?" Jariah shot back, as he saw the two Jedi bringing the acklay down, "You been dipping into Cade's deathstick stash?"

"Shado, I am so glad to see you," Astraal said, as soon as the acklay had fallen.

"And I you. Astraal. Though I wonder at the company you keep these days," Shado replied, holding one arm in front of her protectively. Wolf and the Princess were about to walk away.

The Princess turned around, and said, "It seems our business together is complete. Unfortunately, neither the Jedi or I have the credits to pay you. I would feel awful about that except I'm reasonably certain you know I'm actually the Princess Marasiah Fel and that you were planning to collect the bounty on me." She started to walk away, it had not been hard to deduce that, "on the remote possibility I'm wrong, I will arrange for a generous payment to be paid into whatever account you wish, once the Jedi, Astraal and I am clear of Vendaxa and of you."

"Whatever, Princess. Syn. Blue, let's cut our losses and go," Cade replied, wanting nothing more than to leave before the Jedi realised who he was.

"What? Cade you're not going to just let them rip us off like that are you?" Jariah shot back angry. _Too late_, Cade thought, _now that's done it_, he thought as he saw the Jedi turn around.

"Cade," Master Sazen asked. Cade had no choice but to turn around and face them.

"That's right, Cade," he stated, "problem?" his tone of voice and look was full of defiance.

"No," Master Sazen replied, calmly. "Come Princess, we'd best…" _go…_he was about to say, when an explosion rocked the whole area. Their ship had been destroyed. Now they were stuck. He immediately dropped into the Force, and felt the Sith.

"Was that your ride, hon?" Deliah taunted, "Shame, looks like you might be needing the _Mynock_ after all."

"The price just doubled, Princess," Jariah stated. Sia had not time for this, not now. The Sith that had been chasing her, was here. "I felt…" she stated. Sazen confirmed her feats, "yes nearby, a Sith and getting closer."

"What's he talking about, I don't feel anything," Jariah said. Suddenly, Darth Talon and numerous beats jumped out. Wolf and Shado ignited their lightsabers, and turned to engage the Sith and the beasts. "Astraal, Princess get away," Shado said as he and Darth Talon clashed.

Meanwhile, the beasts continued to attack, "Kark! What did we ever do to them," Deliah questioned, as she fired her blaster taking a beast down.

"Sith's driving them on. Telling 'em we're tasty," Cade shot back as he killed another beast with a well placed blaster shot.

"Easy pickings, You said no way we can lose real vacation spot ya found here Cade," Jariah stated as he killed another. "Shut up and kill something," the answer came as Cade continued to pump out shots from his blaster.

Meanwhile, the two Jedi and Darth Talon were engaged in a duel. "I am Darth Talon," the red twi'lek stated, "I am my master's hand." She executed a flipping manoeuvre taking her over Wolf's head as he slashed low. "I am your death," her red lightsaber met Shado's blue. She force pushed Shado away, sending him backwards, as she shot Force lightning, at Sazen, "you are the one. The empty-sleeved Jedi, Sazen. Darth Nihl marked you Jedi. He took your arm, I will take your life," she taunted, as she saw him writhing from the pain of the Force Lightning.

"Stand away from him, Sith," the Princess shouted, igniting her own light blue coloured lightsaber. "I will not allow you to kill another who has risen in my defence. I felt you kill Elke Vetter. That was enough." She drew on the Force as she brought her lightsaber up to strike in a classic Shii-cho move.

"I feel the Force surge through you Princess. Vetter was…" Talon replied, "your master. But you are not a knight not yet, merely a student." She forced pushed the Princess, sending her sprawling. "Do what you do best, Princess, run," she taunted.

"Cade, take the Princess and Astraal away on your ship. Get her away," the Zabrak Jedi Master said.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Deliah assented, as she went to run towards the ship.

"No, my place is here," the Princess complained; her hair now dishevelled from the brief fight against Talon.

"Ossus, like Ossus," Cade could only say, he flashed back again to his youth, 'Cade, Master Sazen had said, 'get those younglings on the shuttle now and get off the planet,' He saw Sazen kill another stormtrooper.

"Cade," Deliah said, snapping him back to reality, "Cade c'mon snap out of it. This isn't our fight. Like you said cut our losses. Let's go," almost begging.

"Kark it," Cade said, as he fired at Talon.

"He's gone insane," Deliah said, "we've gone insane," she fired as did Jariah. Darth Talon used the Force and ripped the blasters out of their hands as she deflected the bolts.

"We are so dead," Jariah said, as Darth Talon approached.

"No," Cade said, as he bought his own Force powers to bare, the raw power of the Skywalker blood surging through him, as the wreckage of a whole ship, jiggled and then lifted. "No," he shouted, as he Force threw the ship at the Sith, crushing her. He grabbed his blaster back, as she disappeared into the distance.

"Let's get to the _Mynock_, figure you're coming too, Princess, seeing the Jedi's ship got blown up and all," Cade stated, as they headed back. The Princess could only stare in amazement, _what was one so powerful in the Force doing as a bounty hunter. He's easily as powerful as Father in terms of raw power. I must find out more_. _We need as many Imperial Knights to take down the Sith_.

Back at the _Mynock_, they found that Darth Talon had sabotaged many of the systems on the ship. Obviously they didn't intend to pay. "Going to take a lot of work to get my baby back in the air," Deliah said, why didn't she just vaporize the _Mynock_ like she did the Jedi ship," as Astraal volunteered to check the comm. system, explaining that she had often done it as a Missionary.

Shado and Wolf were standing away, on the other side of the ship, "I'll hunt the Sith," Shado stated. "I can feel her out there too. A flickering shadow in the Force. Let the Sith come to us, if she is able. Stay close and remain alert," Wolf replied.

Meanwhile, Astraal had fixed the comm. system and was trying to contact her superior, the Head of the Imperial Mission, Moff Konrad Rus. Shado questioned her trust in the Moff, "You could have become a Jedi, Astraal, The Force was always strong in you too." She replied that she completely trusted the Moff, explaining that he embodied everything that the Mission stood for. Little did she know that Moff Rus was in league with the Sith, something that she would find out soon.

As the connection was established, Shado left her, returning to wait for the Sith. She reported that she was a Vendaxa, but the Jedi had driven off the Sith that hunted the Princess, and that they were headed to Bastion back to the Emperor Fel. He ordered her to remain on Vendaxa until the Emperor reached her or he did. What Astraal didn't know was that he was standing next to Darth Krayt and not Emperor Fel. He and Krayt plotted to pass this information onto Roan Fel, to flush him out.

On Bastion, Roan Fel seethed, as he found out where his only daughter was. He was now dressed in the armour of the Imperial Knights adorned with gold shoulder plating, as he engaged in an argument with his two senior Knight Masters, Antares and Ganner. "It's me Krayt wants. This is a trap and Sia is bait. There will be no rescue mission, Draco," he continued as he stalked around the Imperial ante-room of the Bastion palace, the circular window giving a snapshot of the night.

"But…Master, this is your daughter," Knight Master Antares shot back.

"I know who she is," Roan snarled, "I love my daughter, but the fate of the Empire of the Galaxy is at stake. Not all of the troops loyal to us have made their way here yet. Krayt cannot be allowed to know we have taken Bastion. Not yet," he repeated the logical argument, though in his heart he knew he should rescue her.

"You know I would die before giving the Sith your location," Antares argued back.

"No rescue, my word is final!" Roan answered, as he stalked off in a huff, leaving Antares and Ganner alone.

"Antares, I'm sorry," Ganner said, trying to placate his superior, "I'm with you, but we have sworn an oath of loyalty and the Emperor has spoken."

"I know, Ganner, but is loyalty always the same as obedience," Antares questioned.

Back on Vendaxa, Princess Fel looked worried, and would have been worried had she known what had just transpired on Bastion. She desperately wanted to be safe, but knew that she was being followed. _Could I even run to father?_ Far away in a grove, Darth Talon was communicating with her Sith reinforcements, lead by Darth Nihl, the Nagai Sith who had 'slain' the brown robed man or so he thought. "Darth Nihl," she said into her wrist holocomm.

"Darth Talon," came the reply, "we await your instructions."

"Hold position and send troops overland to me, silently. The Jedi think I am wounded or dead. I want them to retain that illusion." That was typical Sith arrogance on her part. "No sign yet of the Imperials," she continued, "Ready your fighters for their run, horizon approach, we wait for Roan Fel to appear and then they die. Talon out." She switched her communicator off as she waited, and looked through her macrobinoculars, seeing that the _Mynock_ was being fixed.

Wolf followed Cade to where he was repairing part of the _Mynock_, away from the others. "I can still feel her, the Sith. She's out there somewhere, but I can't sense exactly where."

"You sure," Cade replied, "I hit her pretty hard," from his position on top of the engine where he was checking a panel. She's Sith, came the reply. Cade drew on the Force and stretched his feelings out, he felt the shadow too, "Yeah, she's out there."

"I was right about you. I knew that you were alive, and I knew that you were still a Jedi. That's why I've been looking for you since Ossus," Wolf continued to say.

"Well that was seven years wasted. Cade Skywalker died that day at Ossus. All that's left is what Rav and his crew scavenged out of the wreckage," Cade replied, coldly.

"Cade the force is too powerful in you for you just to walk away," Wolf countered, "Healing me like you did was not something you were taught. You did that by instinct alone."

"Like my instinct to tap into all the fear and rage I had in me? I walked in the Dark Side that day, Master. When I took off in that fighter all I wanted was more death." Cade responded, "Last second, I sealed the flightsuit, jettisoned as the ship exploded, I withdrew from the Force so that the Sith couldn't find me. Went into deep meditation to save my oxygen. I came back to myself three days later flowing over Ossus. There were so many stars," he mused, thinking back, "I got picked up by the pirate Rav. They spared me because I said I knew where stuff was hidden in the Temple. I saw the bodies lying in the rubble and had to leave them there. The pirates laughed. All the mighty Jedi there were dead. They said. Where was their ally, the Force now? Should've asked me, I could've told them. It's with the Sith," he finished the end almost a tirade, more than anything else.

"The Force is always with those who use it. How you use it defines who you are. You can't run away from that," Master Sazen replied, "Cade."

"Watch me, I will never pick up a lightsaber again," Cade stated, as he walked away, to check on the engine repairs. "Hey Blue, how are the engines," he shouted up the engine porthole. She shot down the porthole, hanging upside down. "we could take off now. Maybe but I can't vouch for how long they'd run. Can you buy me another hour or two?"

"Oh sure," Cade shot back, voice dripping with sarcasm, "I'll just ask the nice Sith Assassin lady if she'll put off slaughtering us all until Deliah's satisfied with her engines."

"Sith assassin, fireball in space," Deliah mused, "How can I decide? Hand me that spanner would'ya."

"Yeah, tough choices here," Cade replied, as he handed her the spanner, "So have you two figured out how to spend the bounty yet?"

"That's thinking a little too far ahead, isn't it? First we gotta get through the Jedi not the mention the Sith!" Deliah replied.

"I'm not talking about the bounty on the Princess. I'm talking about the bounty for me, now that you know I'm a Jedi," Cade answered, darkly.

"What are you talking about, Cade," Deliah said, as she jumped down, flipping over and landing next to Cade, "We have no plans of turning you in. Thing is, I've been thinking how useful our own private Jedi could be. Think of the scams we could run." Part of her knew that Syn was thinking about it, part of her, thought that a private Jedi for a lover would be useful.

"Syn's thinking about it, I guarantee it," Cade confirmed.

"Won't deny it. Why should I?" Jariah answered. "I don't like Jedi, Don't trust 'em. They can take control of your mind, make you do stuff. Maybe you made us pick up those blasters and fight Sith."

"It doesn't work that way, stupid. And I didn't do anything to you. Not that you'll believe me," Cade shot back, "After all I'm a Jedi and you don't trust Jedi unless they're dead, right," as his anger began to rise, "dead's easier to collect on than alive. Isn't that what you say, Syn? Best way to shoot'em is in the back. Ain't that right?"

"You just waiting for me to turn around, Syn," Cade said, as he saw and felt that Jariah was drawing his blaster.

"No you son of a murglak," Jariah countered, as he bought his blaster up, "I'll shoot you right in the face."

Cade reflexively drew on the Force, and grabbed the blaster out of Syn's hand, sending it flying into the grass. He stalked off, seething, as Jariah looked shocked at what had just transpired, and Deliah just plain shocked.

"You just make friends wherever, you go, don't you hotshot," Sia stated, as she saw Cade stalk past, angry. She could feel it through the Force.

"Shoot it out, your exhaust vent, Lady," Cade responded, "I'm not in the mood."

"Ease up skyjockey," Sia replied, in a more conciliatory tone. "I may be the only person here who understands you," she continued, as she came to stop next to him, the gentle Vendaxan breeze creating an illusion of peace.

"You, Oh sure! A kriffing Imperial Princess understands me!" Cade replied, incredulously.

"More than you know," she replied, coming to face him, her amber eyes focused on his face, "Shado told his sister that you're actually Cade Skywalker, and Astraal told me."

"The Vaos should have their mouths fused shut," Cade answered, the less people who knew about his Skywalker heritage the better.

"The point is," Marasiah explained, "I have a legacy too. And I'm just as trapped by mine as you are by yours. Sometimes I wish I could just change my name, make a new life," she mused.

"Go ahead," Cade replied, "It's a big galaxy."

"Not big enough," Sia replied, "You recognized me and so would others. They'd use me as you were going to do, to go get to my father, like the Sith are trying to do." They continued to walk through the Vendaxan jungle. "It's obvious that the Sith could have taken me or killed me at any time. The fact that they haven't means they are trying to make my father come for me, or drive me to my father. And neither of us will do that. That's okay. There are far bigger things at stake," she reflected.

"Ah, C'mon," Cade replied, "Honour, Duty? Tried those. They killed just about everyone I cared about."

"They may kill me, but some things are more important than the one life of any one person, including mine," Sia replied. "I said I understood you, Cade Skywalker, but I am not you," she continued, as she sighed, "I envy you your freedom, but I'm not walking away from my responsibilities. The Sith are Evil. It's the Empire's and my father's shame, that we were ever allied with them. We must make it right. Eventually we must all strike back at our fears." She looked up into the night sky, the stars twinkling brightly in the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Star Wars Legacy: Family Ties

A/N: I don't own Star Wars. It is owned by George Lucas. Star Wars Legacy Comics are written and illustrated by Jon Ostrander and Jan Duursema. All Original Characters belong to me.

A/N: This fanfiction is dedicated to ChildofWinds over at JCC.

* * *

Chapter 5

Their reverie was broken by the appearance of two Imperial fighters. "No," Sia shouted, realising the Sith trap had been sprung. "This isn't right," she screamed, running, as the two fighters were seemingly destroyed by the Sith. "Hang back, Imps got no more love for us than Sith or Jedi," Cade shouted, as Astraal went to go follow Sia. "No listen to the Princess, something is wrong," he felt it both through the Force and knew it from his talk with the Princess.

Two figures dropped out onto the ground, hooded, and armoured with the Imperial Knight armour. Two silver lightsabers lit up the night, followed by the green and blue of the Jedi as the Sith came.

"Roan Fel, false Emperor, my Master says it is time for you and your pitiful insurrection to die," Darth Talon said, as Marasiah lit her own lightsaber its faint blue hue lighting up the night, taking her position behind the two hooded knights.

"Your master's a usurper. And you're a fool Sith, if you think I'm Roan Fel," the hooded knight replied, as he and his partner threw off their hoods. "I am Master Draco, and this is Master Krieg," he stated, a dark look shot at the Sith, "Your master is a greater fool than you if he thinks Emperor Fel would fall into your clumsy trap. He saw Krayt's hand in this. Perhaps he is more powerful than you know…"

"Run Sith, while you still have the chance," Master Krieg continued. Darth Talon stood impassive, as she was joined by four more Sith, including Darth Nihl. Their red lightsabers stood in opposition.

Cade grabbed the visibly shaken Deliah, and ordered, "Syn, Deliah, the _Mynock_ starts up now."

"I cold start those engines, Cade and they'll," Deliah replied, scared almost frozen by fear.

"Better odds with the engine than those Sith, Blue," Jariah interjected.

"Initiating power, Captain," Jariah said, as the two of them ran up the boarding ramp of the ship. "Come on missionary, I'd hate to see you be Sith kill," Jariah sneered, as Astraal went to save the Princess.

"Lady, unless you can use a lightsaber or the Force, right now you can't do what needs doing," Cade shot back, the green of his eyes, glowing. Was it the Force power or a trick of the light? "And Syn, get those shields up," he commed, as he ran with his Rawk-chopped Special Blaster towards the fight. He stood on top of a hillock as he saw the fight below. Darth Nihl was engaged in a fierce battle with Wolf, the red Lightsaber staff of the Sith held expertly as he parried Wolf's blow.

"You should have stayed dead on Ossus, one-arm," Darth Nihl stated. "I dislike having to kill my opponents twice." Cade froze on top of the hillock, as he watched Master Sazen fight Darth Nihl. The green lightsaber of the Jedi clashed against the red of the Sith's blade. Meanwhile, Shado was engaged in a duel against the Twi'lek Sith, Darth Talon. His blue double-bladed lightsaber held clenched in one hand, as it blocked Talon's slash. Cade continued to stand frozen as he flashed back, the trauma of Ossus once again playing through his head. He remembered snippets _Cade wake up, the Sith are attacking the _ _Temple_ _a young Shado had said._ _Shado where's my father? Where's Master Sazen? He remembered he said, as he and Shado ran through the _ _Temple__. We have to get to the younglings, take them to a shuttle, Shado had said, as they faced three Sith with their lightsabers. We're cut off. Then cut a new opening, the reply came, as they killed the enemy Sith they faced._

Back in the present, Princess Sia, Knight Master Antares and Krieg, faced off agains the Sith reinforcements. "Antares, you're an idiot, coming here has just gotten us both killed," the Princess had time to say between batting away a Sith blade and then stabbing her enemy in the gut.

"Not by these three," Antares replied, as he force pushed another Sith whilst Knight Master Krieg killed another Sith.

"I know my father. He didn't send you on this mission," the Princess shot back, as she blocked the Sith's red lightsaber with her own light blue.

"Actually he forbade it," Knight Master Krieg, interjected, had time to interject that the Sith were now dead.

"Wonderful, you'd better hope these Sith kill you, Antares, so you won't have to face my father's anger. What were you thinking?" the Princess asked, as Antares interposed his blade between her and her Sith opponent and then decapitated him.

"That the person I cae about more than my vows as a Knight, than my fealty to your father, then my loyalty to the Empire was in danger. I was thinking of you," Antares replied, "I love you Sia."

"I know," she replied, recovering as she faced another Sith.

* * *

The _Mynock_ fired its laser cannons destroying a Sith troop carrier. "Blue, engines are online burn those fighters and we kiss dirtside goodbye," Syn shouted.

"Skrag, that, we're not leaving without Cade," she replied, as she struggled with the flightsticks.

"Think with you head, woman. This little war's between Imperials, Jedi and Sith. It ain't our fight! If Cade was one of us, he'd be on board," Jariah countered. "He's made his choice. I'm getting us up and out."

"But the Princess," Astraal complained. _She has to get away. And we're the only way._

"Forget the Princess," Deliah shouted back, "You leave Cade behind and I swear, Syn, I will space you while you sleep."

Back outside, Sia looked up and saw Cade standing on the hillock, still frozen. She saw a male Zabrak Sith approach from behind, igniting his lightsaber ready to strike Cade down. She knew what she had to do. She Force jumped up and kicked Cade out of the way, he didn't even react. She bought her lightsaber up to block the Sith's but he slipped around her guard and stabbed her. She decapitated him with her own lightsaber afterwards. She fell, as she felt the life begin to leave her. She was about to rejoin the Force. Cade, now shocked out of his fear, "Sia," he said, as she fell.

"Skywalker," she answered, as she felt weak, her lightsaber dropped out of her grasp, it's dead-man swtich activating. Cade cradled Sia in his grip as he flashed back yet again to Ossus. He remembered his father, _We take what is given_. "Why," he asked her, as she lay gasping for breath.

"Told you…" she wheezed, "had to make it right, even if it's only…one life." She fell unconscious, soon to be dead. Cade lay her down on the grass, as he called the Force to him, Sia's lightsaber flying to his grip as he stood. _I have had enough._

He Force-jumped off the hillock, towards where Darth Nihl and Wolf were fighting. "Cade no," Wolf shouted, as Cade attacked bringing Sia's blue saber around. The Sith taunted him, "Listen to the one armed dead man, fool. Taking up a fallen lightsaber does not make one a Jedi."

Darth Talon warned, "be wary, Lord Nihl, the Force almost blazes in this one."

"I was trained as a Jedi. I was on Ossus! I watched you kill my father," Cade retorted, as the blue saber clashed against the red Sith lightsaber staff.

"I killed many Jedi that day. Perhaps your father was one," Nihl taunted.

"My father was Kol Skywalker," Cade shouted.

"Vengefulness is not a Jedi trait, boy," Nihl taunted again, as Cade flipped over his sweep, utilising the acrobatic movements of Ataru.

"Yeah, well, I'm a pretty nasty Jedi," Cade replied, between clenched teeth, drawing deeper and deeper into the Force. Wolf came to help, his green saber swinging, "You cannot defeat him with anger, Cade!" he warned. "That is a Sith weapon."

"Whatever works," Cade replied, intent on killing the Sith and that only.

* * *

"You've failed you mission Sith, the Princess is dead," Shado goaded, as the Sith flipped over.

"Dead of alive she will serve. With you and the others also dead, there will be no one to tell Roan Fel his daughter has died. We will yet entice him out," Darth Talon replied as she struck.

"Your plan has a flaw. It assumes you can kill me." Shado replied, as he blocked her blow.

* * *

The Imperial Knight Masters continued to cut through the Sith reinforcements taking down three, four, five, six Sith. "You have betrayed my Emperor, sullied the Empire,killed my friends and struck down se I have sworn on my life to protect," Ganner stated as he eviscerated another Sith. "I will levea your bones for the beasts to crack."

Antares, hugged Sia's fallen body. "Sia, why, why sacrifice yourself for him?" tears beginning to stream down his face.

"Antares," she answered, barely there, coming in and out.

"She's alive, the Princess is sill alive," Antares shouted, as he picked her up. "we have to get her to the ship."

"Do it," Wolf assented, "I'll cover you." A rare moment where the Imperials and the Jedi agreed.

"Cade," Wolf shouted, as he went to help against Nihl. "Cade, you can't defeat Nihl. He's too much for you now."

"But I can hold him," Cade replied, as he swung his lightsaber again. "This isn't Ossus, and I'm not running this time."

"The Force be with you," Wolf said, as he left to fight off more Sith. Nihl and Cade continued their battle.

"One arm is right. You have no chance against me, boy. Lie down and die. Like your father. I'll give you the quick mercy of death," Nihl taunted.

"He never lay down. You killed him and it took half a dozen Sith to do it," Cade replied, as he bought his lightsaber to block Nihl's sweeping blade. "I'm not looking for mercy. You destroyed my life and I will kill you."

* * *

Back onboard, Jariah shouted, "Blue, Astraal, we've got wounded," as he saw Antares carrying Princess Sia on the viewscreen. In the infirmary, Antares lay Princess Sia down on the bed as Jariah and Deliah came down with the medkits. "Where's everybody else," Jariah asked.

"Holding off the Sith, I'm going back," Wolf replied.

"No Jedi," Antares interrupted. "The Princess, must come first. She's dying, I swore an oath to her and her father to protect her at all costs."

"I did not. Other lives are at stake as well. Lives I hold dear. I'm supposed to sacrifice them for the daughter of the man who ordered the Massacre at Ossus," Wolf replied, acerbic, this was the closest he went to losing his calm.

"It was done against Roan Fel's express orders. And the Princess had no part in it. Imperial or not, isn't her life that matters," Antares argued.

"I will do what I can. You do what you can, Imperial, to protect the ship. Go!" Wolf assented, knowing that Antares was right, he was much better at healing than any Imperial Knight.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cade continued to hold Darth Nihl off. Suddenly, a blaster shot nailed Nihl in his chest armour, sending him backwards. "Syn," Cade said, "What's this…" he continued, as Jariah shot again, "change your mind about Jedi."

"Don't make no mistake. I may hate Jedi, but Sith are worse." Jariah shot back.

"Don't worry, I got no illusions about you, and this is hwy you don't shot a Sith," Cade answred, as Nihl danced around, avoiding Jariah's blaster shots. Nihl force pushed Jariah away, sending him sprawling as Nihl used an Ataru move, flipping over Cade, but Cade's life in the rough and tumble society of bounty hunting served him well. Instead of blocking with his lightsaber, he dropicked Nihl in the face, breaking his teeth, drawing blood, as he kicked him off the hillock.

"Stop messing around and go tell Blue, we're off this dampa now," Cade shouted, as they started running back.

"I wasn't messing, and I've been telling her that," Jariah shot back again.

"Couldn't get her to abandon me, huh Syn?" Cade said, knowing through the Force, "Umo Ju Muna, Blue."

As he approached the _Mynock _and the fight between Shado and Darth Talon, he saw the Sith launch into a languid flip whilst force pushing Knight Master Krieg. "Keep clear, Cade. You don't have the skills." But Cade refused to listen and intervended. "Ship's taking off, Shado. Finish her or marry her," the last part obviously a joke.

"Neither appeals to me. I prefer you all die," Darth Talon replied, as she shot Force lightning, blocked by Shado's lightsaber. The Jedi and Imperial Knights and Cade all jumped into the open hatch. Just as Darth Talon came to jump on as well, Antares Force-pushed her off the ship. The _Mynock_ escaped into the atmosphere.

"We must get to our ships immediately, follow them," Talon ordered, frustrated.

"Useless, by the time we reach them, our foes will be in hyperspace," Nihl replied. "There is nothing left for you but to report your failure. And when he kills you, he will again have only one hand, which will be sufficient.

* * *

Onboard the_Mynock_, Antares and the crew were on the bridge. Cade leaned in to Deliah, "Can we hold together for a jump to lightspeed, Blue?"

"C'mon Cade, have I ever disappointed you," she replied. Not yet came the answer.

"Set a course for Bastion," Antares ordered.

"Bastion," Jariah questioned, "we just escaped those Sith and you want to go to Bastion?"

"The Sith don't hold Bastion," Antares retorted, "the true Emperor does. It's the only safe place we can go that has the bacta tanks and the skilled healers that the Princess needs."

"Okay, best course plotted in. Still going to take time," Jariah answered, as he punched the numbers on the navicomp.

"And we can only push the engines so hard," Deliah added.

"The Princess has no time," Antares said, "we'll help the Jedi. We'll do everything we can to keep her alive. You get every bit of speed this junk heap has, or I swear I will kill you myself." He stalked out of the bridge towards the infirmary.

"Man's a motivator, ain't he," Jariah joked.

* * *

In the infirmary, Ganner stood watch, as Jedi Sazen tried to save Sia. But no, it was getting too late, even though the Jedi were very skilled, they were losing her. Antares stalked into the infirmary, "Let me join with you. That will help, it must help," he said, as he shoved Ganner out of the way.

"Do not fear my death, Antares, I do not," the Princess said, even as she was fading. "Listen to me, Listen. Jedi and Knights must join together. As we did today. Fight the Sith together. Restore the Empire's Honour. Make it right," she continued.

"I can help her," Cade said, as he emerged from the shadows of the infirmary.

"You," Antares shot back, "You're the reason she's hurt, she's dying, I don't care if you are a Skywalker," the pent up anger beginning to boil over. He punched Cade in the face, sending him sprawling into the ground, "You keep your filthy hands off her," he said, releasing the anger, "look at her life," he berated, "Skywalker, and look at yours. She has sacrificed herself for duty, for honour for the greater good of the galaxy. What have you done with your life that is worth her death."

"I said, I'll help her," Cade shot back, his blaster drawn, pointed at Antares. _Snap-hiss_. Two silver lightsabers lit up, hissing. A blue one joined them a moment later, "This fight has no purpose," Shado stated as he stood next to Cade, ready to defend him, if need be.

"You delude yourself, Jedi, You are not match for one Imperial Knight, let alone two," Antares stated, as he prepared to attack.

"Now that's an interesting theory," Shado replied. It was then that Astraal intervened, "Master Krieg, the Princess is dying. I can tell how deeply you feel for her, but you must master those feelings if you want to help her. Everything else has failed. I don't care who he is or what his life has been like, if he says he can help her, let him try," she pleaded.

Cade walked towards her bed, but was met by Wolf, "Cade, if the Force wills the Princess die here, today, then who are you to stop her death?" he questioned.

"How do you know it isn't the will of the Force that I save her," Cade retorted.

"Because to do it you must touch the Dark Side. You're not accepting the Will of the Force. You're imposing your own. You cannot live in the light if you keep pulling the shadows around you! Would the Princes want yo live if she knew this took you so close to the Dark Side Cade?" Wolf questioned.

"Weren't you listening," he shot back, "Wolf, don't you get it, Sia's the one you've been looking for, not me. She's the symbol to rally both Jedi and Knights. She's the one with the vision to unite everyone against the Sith." He approached her body, laying peacefully but dying in the bed. "who are the all more likely to follow, someone like her or someone like me?"

"Your healing doesn't have to touch the Dark Side. You can be trained," Wolf replied.

"And Sia will be dead," Cade shouted back, as he drew on the power of the Force, "And how do you know I'm not meant to take life back from death by touching the Dark Side, Do you think that makes me a monster? Will you and Shado strike me down for saving a life. Then do it because I'm going ahead." He continued to gather the power of the Force, until he began to blaze, lightning began to crackle as he bought his hands towards Sia's body.

"I will not stop you Cade. I cannot. Perhaps this is your destiny. But doing it because you can is not enough reason," Wolf replied.

"Then let's just say I'm, doing it because she saved my life," he answered, "No one dies for me, never again!" he stated with utter conviction, as the Force began to roar like a torrent through his body, light and dark for now. Sia's body began to float in the air, as waves of Force energy went from Cade into Sia. Everyone watched breathlessly, as Cade employed his most unique gift. Sia awoke, her eyes staring into Cade's as he staggered away.

"The Princess, she's alive," Astraal celebrated. Antares hugged Sia's upper body, "Sia," he said.

"Antares, I dreamed I was dead," she said, crying.

"Her wound," Shado stated, "it's almost healed."

"Cade," Wolf whispered, as he followed the tired and staggering Cade where he sat down. "I know how close you cane to the Dark Side. I could feel it. But now, I can't feel you at all. It's like you closed yourself off after Ossus. It's almost as if you took her death into you," he said, as he knelt down, next to where Cade sat hunched over, against a crate.

"Go away Wolf," came Cade's reply. "Go away, don't ever speak to me about this again, ever." If Wolf could have seen Cade's eyes he would have been worried about the eerie yellow Sith glow.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter gone. The next chapter shall start the branch-off from the Comic-story...so tell me what you think. 


	9. Chapter 9

Star Wars Legacy: Family Ties

A/N: I don't own Star Wars. It is owned by George Lucas. Star Wars Legacy Comics are written and illustrated by Jon Ostrander and Jan Duursema. All Original Characters belong to me.

A/N: This fanfiction is dedicated to ChildofWinds over at JCC. This is also dedicated to SOS Save Our Skywalker Thread Members on JCC Lit and EU.

A/N: Thanks for the review, ZiGgYmYeRsOf22013. And this story is anything far from short. It's already 100 pages of typing and I've barely started. And I mean barely. Should I have longer chapters?

* * *

**Chapter 6**

A man observed as the _Mynock_ dropped into pad nineteen-three-four, Corellia, Coronet City, just as predicted by the Council. Tarak looked through his macrobinoculars, through the viewport of the _Shadow Drake_ as the ship landed.

As the ship put down its landing gears, Tarak withdrew his comm device and commed his cousin to come back from getting the supplies with the simple message, _the Falcon has landed._ He observed through his macrobinoculars the ramp lower and five step out, two male humans, a Zeltron female, and lastly two Jedi exit the ship along with another Twi'lek, force-sensitive, but not trained; that left the target and two Imperial Knights on board. That caught him by surprise. With the presence of Jedi and Imperial Knights, this mission called for extreme caution, and added extra variables that could prove decidedly dangerous.

Deziel arrived back at the ship, and they prepared to execute their retrieval mission, for the Council. When it was only one Imperial Knight and the Missionary with the Princess, it would have been a lot easier. They had spent the last week planning, and had come up with an audacious plan to execute both the retrieval, which was their primary objective. Now with the Jedi and other Force sensitives present, a secondary mission came into being; to entice the Jedi and other Force Sensitives to join the burgeoning Neo Rebel Alliance. If possible.

That required a very quick rewrite of the getaway plan. It would have to involve one of them staying behind and masquerading as the Princess instead of the doll they had planned to use.

Exiting their ship, with gear in tow, Tarak and Deziel crept over quietly to the next pad, Bringing his macro-scanners to his eyes, Tarak activated them, and saw the three occupants of the ship, all in the same room, the target and her two protectors. Next Deziel hacked the ship security systems, and the boarding ramp lowered, the hiss of the hydraulics hiding their quick manoeuvring up the ramp. As they neared the room where the target was residing, the cousins slowed down. Deziel drew out his grenade bag, cycling through the choices, there was a stun grenade, a flash grenade, and the new Fydirian Weapons manufactured, knock-out Grenade. He drew the third grenade out, and prepared to throw it into the room, where Tarak's heat-sensitive equipment had detected two life forms aboard.

* * *

_One, Two, Three, Go_, Tarak counted down as Deziel threw the grenade into the room, suddenly there was a flash, a hiss and the sound of two bodies crumpling to the floor. Deziel and Tarak took their masks off, the gaseous component of the grenade quickly changed into a harmless substance, but one whiff of it and it was lights out. They stepped inside the target's room aboard the ship, and saw two Imperial Knights, the two that they had knocked out with the grenade. Tarak recognised them straight away. _Now that's going to throw another complication into the plan_._ It just had to be the kriffin' leader of the Imperial Knights. Why couldn't they have just been run of the mill Imperial Knights who the Jedi could easily take. Last they had been told, the Princess was travelling with Knight Elke Vetter who was only a Knight not a Master. Now I'll have to be especially careful with my story, _Tarak thought, as they began to execute their plan, taking the unconscious target out of the room. Deziel then opened himself up to the Force and moved the target's body through the ship and down the hatch, being sure to be seen by the surveillance cameras. Meanwhile, Tarak was back upon the _Mynock_. He was busily tying himself up. With the aid of the Force, the ropes and shackles took a life of their own. Once he was tied up he banged his head against the wall for bruising, and then wriggled himself up under the covers of the bunk that the target had been lying upon. Pulling the covers over his head, he settled down and waited. 

Deziel carried the target all the way back to the _Shadow Drake_. He began the power-up of the sequence for the ship, and prepared to launch off. It took about three minutes for the Spaceport Authority to clear his departure, another two and a half minutes to get to the hyperspace jump point. He put in the next co-ordinates into the Navicomp. Just before he jumped, he sent a quick missive through the Force to his cousin, wishing him the best of luck with the next part of the mission. The _Shadow Drake_ headed into space, target now on board, destination, Fydir Star Cluster. A coded message made its way back to Fydir, simply stating;_Phase One is done_.

* * *

Astraal Vao was catching up with her brother just outside the spaceport. This was yet another unwanted delay. After Cade noticed something wrong with the ship they had had to put in on Corellia. Luckily, it was still neutral and not Sith-controlled. And they had come in with a false IFF. She was walking with her brother, when she was jostled by a human passing by. She felt him pass something to her inconspicuously. She fought hard to keep her emotions in check, knowing that Shado might pick up on something. She was sure that the man was one of _them_, one of those that had contacted her one year ago and had not said anything since, bar to wait for them. She had mostly forgotten about _them_, until now. While she was dedicated to the Mission, she also loved her brother and had no choice, when _they_ had told her what would happen to him, and her if the Sith completely took over. She quickly gave an excuse to her brother, saying that she had to go check in with the local Imperial Mission office, just in case there were any messages for her. She made her way out of the spaceport and towards the Imperial Mission. She looked at what the man had given her, a message that read once decoded, _Moff Rus is not to be trusted, beware._ _Leave the _Mynock. _More later_. She went back in, to her brother, and said she had to leave, Imperial Mission work, she had said. Take care of the Princess she had added to the Jedi as she left. _No wonder the Sith came back on Vendaxa_, she realised. A flash of anger passed through her before she let it go. The Imperial Mission's core values were still applicable even if its leader was a traitor.

* * *

It was only later when, the crew of the _Mynock_ began to return, that the two Imperial Knights awoke from the effects of the knock-out grenade, thinking that they had just fallen asleep in their tiredness. Their first thoughts immediately went to checking on the Princess. They quickly rushed into the room where she was supposed to be sleeping. They saw a lump in the bed and thought nothing of it, and exited once again, thinking that she was sleeping. The crew of the _Mynock_ began to prep the ship for the trip to Bastion, to return the Princess to safe hands. Cade took his chair at the bridge, and powered up the ship. The launch sequence began, and the _Mynock_ resumed its journey towards Bastion.

* * *

Three hours later, and still nothing, Tarak still lay under the covers, he was starting to sweat at the waiting. _For goodness sakes_,_don't these people even bother to check everything carefully?_ _It looks like I'll have to do something to draw their attention._ He began to struggle, rolling around under the covers, trying to roll off the bed and produce some sort of alarm. However, it was hard given the gag and the ropes that he had been tied with. The stun cuffs didn't help either, but he managed to gain some momentum by rocking himself from left to right, left to right again and again, before he rolled off the bed and onto the floor with a thud. Now all he had to do was wait and come up with a good explanation.

The wait would last half an hour, before one of those dratted Imperial Knights came in to check on their 'beloved' Princess. Tarak could only imagine the surprise on the Imperial Knight's face when he had walked in on the scene, as he was facing the floor of the ship. Tarak threw in more struggling for good measure. The Imperial Knight went to undo his bindings, presumably to interrogate him. It was then that the Jedi walked in as well, and saw the scene. As the gag was removed from his mouth, Tarak waited for the litany of questions he knew would be fired at him. Hopefully, his carefully prepared story would fool them all. The priority was of course, the mission.

"Where is the Princess? Who are you? What are you doing here?" the Imperial Knight interrogated him, holding his still bound prisoner.

"What do you think?" Tarak spat out. "I'm a bounty hunter, you nerfherder, my bloody partner double-crossed me. Do you think I enjoy being tied up like this? Your Princess was one of the biggest bounties after all, besides her father." For that answer, he received a cuff on the back of his head from the Imperial Knight. "Owwww," Tarak said, still struggling, "You don't need to get all huffy like that just because you were outsmarted by a couple of bounty hunters. Then again, I shouldn't be one to speak," he paused, "bloody partner left me here."

Jedi Master Sazen got the distinct impression through the Force, that this "bounty hunter" was lying through his teeth. However, as he began to voice that concern, a sudden involuntary racking cough interrupted him. The Imperial Knight turned round to the Jedi Master who was now standing there. "Master Sazen," he greeted, suspiciously. "The Princess has been kidnapped by this Sithspit and his partner for her bounty. I'm trying to find out where she is."

Wolf was about to reply, "this man's story is entirely…" he coughed again, _Why did I suddenly cough as I was about to blow this man's cover story_, he thought, "true," he continued, after a brief hesitation. There was just a deep instinctual feeling that he should only reveal the truth in the absence of the Imperial Knight, almost as if it were a sending from the Force. "If you observe his body language and tone, you can surmise that he is telling the entire truth," Wolf spoke, truthfully, because if the conclusion was going to be based off the body language and tonal cues given in the prisoner's story, then one would conclude that he was telling the entire truth. But Wolf was no ordinary person, he was a Jedi Master, and he knew, through the subtleties of the Force that this man was lying, though it was very hard to detect, even for the Imperial Knight, because they were more martial in their ways as opposed to developing the full range of Force abilities. It was hidden well under layers of what appeared to be truth, but it was still a lie, he could tell.

The Imperial Knight continued to question Tarak, "You know where they are heading don't you."

"So what if I do, I know where he's headed but I'm not going to tell you," that earned him another cuff on the back of the head from the Imperial Knight. The Jedi Master he saw, stood by, as if he were waiting for the Imperial Knight to go. "Once I get out of here, I'm going to get him back for this," Tarak continued.

"I'm of a mind to kill you right now," the Imperial Knight threatening him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, he could see the man's eyes blaze in fury. _Isn't that Dark Side behaviour?_ Tarak thought.

"You won't, because then you'll lose the only chance of finding her," Tarak replied, "oh and beware of the Dark Side, the Sith would love to add you to their ranks," he added, sarcastically. He spat at the Imperial Knight, the glob of spit landing on his uniform. He felt his head slam into the wall, as the Imperial Knight grabbed his blonde hair and sent his head into the wall where he was propped up against. He waited for the Jedi Master to speak up, hopefully because this sort of treatment went directly against what Jedi were supposed to stand for. But the Jedi Master stood impassive.

"The prisoner is right," Wolf said, ready to draw his lightsaber if need be, "he is the only chance that we can find her. He knows where she is. And he knows that you can't find her, his partner has one of the galaxy's remaining ysalamiri. This was a well-executed plan."

"But we weren't going to stop here, until Cade noticed the malfunction, they were waiting here for us," the Imperial Knight replied, challenging Wolf's explanation.

"Yes, that's why I think he's working with the Sith, they attacked us on Vendaxa as a backup plan they probably had bounty hunters stationed along each system on the way back to Bastion," Wolf replied, "no doubt we were just unlucky that we managed to choose the planet where this one and his partner were stationed." Again this was speculation, but one that he knew wasn't likely to be true. He tamped down on his feelings of regret in tricking the Imperial Knight even though they weren't his favourite people in the galaxy, but he had to get some time alone with this prisoner to find out the true story, and he felt that the Imperial Knight wasn't going to succeed without violating the man's mind or something bad happening. "I'll take over, it's obvious that hurting him won't give you what you want. I think I can provide the name of the place the Princess is headed to. If you leave. He doesn't trust you, that's clear enough without the Force, but I feel that he's undecided as to me," Wolf said, his tone almost subtly ushering the Imperial Knight out of the room. "And I think you are too emotionally invested in this to be able to make a proper decision. I can probably get the answer my way in half an hour."

Wolf quickly ushered the Imperial Knight out of the ships corridor, and closed the door. He felt Knight Antares move away down the corridor through the Force, and went over to the still tied up Tarak, who was now bleeding from a cut to the head. A small pool of red blood was on the floor, a small rivulet of blood was flowing down. Reaching into the Force, Wolf began to apply his healing powers to the cut, and then the cut was beginning to close, he felt a whiff of Force power. He felt that it was probably safer to let the prisoner stay tied up for now. He asked in a clear voice, "Who are you? Where are you from?"

Tarak replied, he would keep up the same story. "I told the other one already, I'm a bounty hunter after the Princess's bounty." Tarak was surprised as Wolf pulled his head close to him, and whispered in his ear, "I know you are lying, you aren't a bounty hunter at all."

"Yes I am," Tarak replied, out loud, continuing the story that he had invented.

Jedi Master Sazen pulled Tarak's head close to him again, and whispered, "Yes, you are lying. Don't try to deny it, you could fool the Imperial Knight, but you can't fool a Jedi Master. You hide it well, but not good enough to fool me. Of course, I could give you back to Knight Antares, who is coincidentally, in love with his Princess, if need be, I' sure he could get the information, but it would be a lot more painful for you."

"What can you offer me?" Tarak replied, out loud, "That is if I tell you the truth."

* * *

** A/N: I'll leave off this chapter with a cliffhanger. Tune in for the next chapter, as the NRA begins to reveal itself to the galaxy at large.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Star Wars Legacy: Family Ties**

_A/N: I don't own Star Wars. It is owned by George Lucas. Star Wars Legacy Comics are written and illustrated by Jon Ostrander and Jan Duursema. All Original Characters belong to me._

_A/N: This fanfiction is dedicated to ChildofWinds over at JCC. This is also dedicated to SOS Save Our Skywalker Thread Members on JCC Lit and now on EU. I'm still waiting (after two months or so) for their decision as to the status of SOS Skywalker._

* * *

**Chapter 7  
**

"Depends on what you tell me," Wolf replied, this time out loud.

Tarak motioned for Wolf to come close so that he could whisper, "I'm Tarak, of the Great River organisation, dedicated to helping Jedi escape the Sith and bounty hunters. My ex-partner is still my partner; he's just executed the first part of our mission. I have to do the second part; that is getting you and Jedi Vao to our rendezvous, and the crew of this ship. Apparently, High Command wants them too."

Wolf listened and processed the information, he whispered, "You work for High Command of what? To make such an elaborate plan, it's obviously not the Sith, or the Fel loyalists. Who is the High Command you speak of?"

"If I tell you this, you can't repeat it to anyone not cleared to hear about it," Tarak replied, whispering again, "In short, it is the Neo Rebel Alliance. Formed by those of us in the Galactic Alliance, and those beyond who knew Emperor Fel was a fool for allying with the Sith, those who believed in democracy, inspired by Mon Mothma, Leia Organa Solo and Luke Skywalker. Unfortunately for us, the massacre of Ossus happened before we could get word to the Jedi, and afterwards it was too dangerous for outright war until now, now we are ready to go." Tarak stopped to allow Jedi Sazen to process this. "You see, the Princess is the last piece, she's going to be bait for the Sith. They won't be able to resist the prize, because they want her to get to her father. And now, perhaps also the occupants of this ship."

"But why kidnap her," Jedi Sazen asked.

"Because, it's not really a kidnap, it's really only a kidnap so that we could talk to her, and the Sith won't suspect a thing. Their intelligence network is quite good, and we've had to close some shops before they were caught," Tarak replied. "She's the last piece, as I said before and if we picked her character and personality right, she's going to volunteer to be bait. Oh, and before I forget, I should extend the invitation to sign up for the Neo Rebel Alliance, though we assumed that any Jedi would be willing to sign up to a group that aims to take down the Sith."

Wolf let himself process everything, and took a deep breath, "So you are Alliance personnel," Jedi Sazen said out loud again, "I think I can tell that to the Imperial Knight, though I suspect that he'll think you kidnapped her to try her for war crimes. That might make him more hostile, but I can understand that we can't tell him anymore," as he reverted back to whispering. He paused, before continuing, "As for the Neo Rebel Alliance, Knight Vao and I will definitely join. We both wish for democracy to be restored to the galaxy. You still haven't told me where she is gone to though."

"You know their intelligence network is headed up by a Sith, Darth Maladi, that's why we have ysalamiri, they can't divine anything and the Force bubble projected by one is small enough to not be noticed until one is quite close. As for the Princess, she is headed for my home system, Fydir," Tarak answered. "And to get into that system, you need clearance, which I and my partner have, but no one else but system natives will have, otherwise the FDF will blow us out of the sky. You tell that to the Imperial Knight if he still wants to take it out on me, that he won't get anywhere near his Princess until we get past the FDF. Oh, and once you get inside the Star Cluster, then you've got to search for her too, I know where my partner's headed, but there's no star chart of the interior of the Fydir Cluster, outside of maps held by the FDF."

"Alright, so we reveal that your partner is headed to Fydir, the one place where he knows that the princess will be able to be stashed away safely away from others who would steal the bounty. I'll tell them that only you know the co-ordinates, and that you want revenge on your partner just as much as we would like to have the Princess back. That you'd give up the bounty for now, just to repay your partner," Wolf murmured into Tarak's ear.

"Yes, that's okay." Tarak replied, "I just hope it will work, I didn't expect to be found out though."

"You are quite good at deception. But I'm a Jedi Master, I'm trained to detect even the best lies." Wolf replied, "By the way, I felt that you are Force-sensitive, care to tell the truth about that?"

"I suppose I should," Tarak replied, sighing, as though it was like a big weight was about to come off his shoulders, "I am trained, as is my partner, not by Sith nor really by Jedi, though one of my Masters was of the Jedi for a short time before he joined the Fydiran Order. He's the one that advocated the strongest for our intervention. There are a lot of things about Fydir that we don't like people to know. Fydir has its own traditions, we're sort of fall between the Jensaarai and the Witches of Dathomir, in terms of how far we are from being like the Jedi of the Ossus Order."

Wolf listened closely, and considered the revelations. There hadn't been a Jedi who had left the New Jedi Order in its early years that could possibly be still alive. He couldn't think of any of the more current Jedi that had left the order and were still alive. Only Jaina Solo had left the Order and that was to become Empress Fel, and Tarak was definitely no Solo, he just had no resemblance to any member of the royal Fel family. He wondered, who this Jedi was, but he sensed the truth coming from Tarak, and he also sensed that Tarak was not willing to answer this question right now.

Wolf thanked Tarak for the information, and untied the ropes. He took the pair of stun cuffs off Tarak, but then put them on again, though this time his hands were in front of him, rather than cuffed behind him. He also took all of the weapons that Tarak had, his holdout blaster and the vibroknife that he had hidden in his boot. Wolf exited the room and went out to the bridge, leaving Tarak alone. Tarak sat and waited.

Wolf went down the corridor of the Mynock and approached Draco. "I told you I could do it, they are heading to the Fydir system. You only needed to offer him a shot at his former partner to get him to talk."

"Fydir," Draco replied, looking at Wolf as if he was lying, "how could they get in, that cluster has tighter security than even Bastion. Everyone has to pass through Fydir Two to get into the Cluster itself, in fact only a select few are allowed through. Most Imperial freighters only get to Fydir Two and then never make it through into the Cluster itself."

"That ship is one of the select few that can get through, but he has the clearance codes to get in," Wolf reasoned. "And he's also the only one who knows how to navigate through the systems in the Fydir Cluster. So we basically have to take him."

"There's no choice," Draco replied, "though we still have to convince the crew to go."

"I'm sure they want the Princess still, so they'll come," Wolf replied. "The Princess is the prize in the galaxy, besides your Emperor, but no doubt he's in a secure place where the Sith can't get at him without major losses."

"We could just rip the codes out of his mind of course," Draco replied. "Or trick him into telling them."

"I doubt it, Knight Antares," Wolf answered, "he's quite resistant to mind tricks and probes. You'd have to push really hard to get through I think. It's probably better just to let him take us there. I can sense when he lies."

Wolf walked away, when Draco gave his assent. He went to the bridge, and walked up to Cade. "We're headed to Fydir Two," he said, "the prisoner said that was where they were headed." Cade punched in the co-ordinates into the navicomp and the _Mynock_ went into hyperspace. They were on their way to Fydir Two for now, though Cade had no idea what it was like there, he hadn't been there before, and apparently, judging from the looks that Jariah and Deliah gave him, neither had they, nor Knight Krieg.

Meanwhile, back on the _Shadow Drake_, Deziel was just finishing visiting the Princess. She was still weak from her injury, but to be safe, Deziel used the ysalamiri and sedatives to keep her sedated. The _Shadow Drake_ popped out of hyperspace in the Fydir Two system. He commed the control centre on Fydir Two, transmitting the high level codes that allowed him quick entry into the Fydir Two spaceport. The chief port officer, happened to his cousin so they of course rushed him through the port. The _Shadow Drake_, got through the customs and then cruised through the system back into space on the other side of the system and entered hyperspace, the stars elongating into blue towards Fydir Prime, where the Council awaited, and the leaders of the Neo Rebel Alliance.

The _Mynock_ was still swung through Yag'Dhul and then towards Fydir Two. Onboard, Knight Vao and Master Sazen were deep in conversation in what little private area was available to them.

"The prisoner is an agent of the Galactic Alliance?" Knight Vao asked, quietly, as Master Sazen recounted the story that Tarak had told him.

"Yes, he is, but the others are not to know," Master Sazen replied, in a hushed tone, "as long as they think he's just a bounty hunter in pursuit of his ex-partner, it should be okay, we can then make contact with the Neo Rebel Alliance," he continued, looking around, both through the Force and through his eyes to see if there was anyone else close by.

"What about Cade and the rest of the crew?" Shado asked, "they aren't going to be happy finding that they can't get their bounty."

"They'll have to live with it, Tarak's mission is much more important, the Sith have to be beaten," Master Sazen replied.

"But we'll definitely lose their trust," Shado replied, "they might sell us out to the Sith some time later, and there are the Imperial Knights to deal with, too."

"They'll understand, in the end," Master Sazen replied. "and the crew of this ship, I feel won't be leaving Fydir Two soon either, not if the Alliance is ready to move, they'll probably be locked down, somewhere safe until the war is over and the Sith are destroyed."

"But will they be able to take down Cade, since he is Force-Sensitive," Shado asked, again, knowing that they had to follow this plan through now, the Jedi couldn't stand back when the Alliance waged war on the Sith, not anymore, since they were inexplicably tied together in the Sith-Imperial war, and now as the second war was about to begin, they had to repay the faith that the Alliance had put into them.

"The ysalamiri, they will use it against Cade, because I will warn them," Wolf said, simply, as a matter of fact. "For the good of the galaxy, I have to sacrifice his trust in me, whatever little is left. That's the only way I see right now." And there the conversation ended.

What they didn't notice was that Draco had used the Force to conceal himself within listening distance and had caught snippets of the conversation. The bit about Tarak being a Galactic Alliance agent stuck into his head. He reasoned from there that the Alliance was going to try and execute Princess Fel for crimes against democracy. He went of to quickly grab the others, knowing that they would ally with him, his subordinate, because of their loyalty to the Princess, the crew because they wanted her safe as well, or at least the Captain. He couldn't believe that the Jedi would go through with something like that. To willingly let a person go to her execution. It was because they were still angry about Ossus even though the Emperor Fel had nothing to do with it.

It was then that Wolf Sazen detected through the Force that something was wrong, emotions were swelling off Draco Antares like waves through the Force, indicating that something was wrong. His first instinct was to move to protect Tarak, who had confided in him the truth of the matter.

_That man must have overheard parts of our conversation, Master Sazen_, Shado sent through the Force, as they left their area, and went back to the other room, where Tarak was confined to except when he was needed. They awaited the inevitable confrontation now, the truth would probably have to come out, or they would have to invent a lie. Shado could feel the righteous fury blazing off the two Imperial Knights as they entered, _so uncontrolled_ he thought, _close to the Dark Side they are_. "What a surprise, the two Jedi are here defending that scum." Tarak sat, impassive, waiting for the Jedi to make their move.

"He's sealed the Princess's death, how could you Jedi, stand by and let an innocent person die like that." Draco's hand went down, towards his lightsaber. Master Sazen rose, "are you challenging us then," he reached down and flashed his lightsaber, ready for an attack. He saw that Shado and Ganner were also similarly prepared for a fight. Tarak continued to wait, the tension running high.

"Look, if you even want a chance of getting the Princess back, then we have to head on," Tarak reasoned, "otherwise my ex-partner will sell her to the Sith," still playing his part as an aggrieved bounty hunter.

"Liar, you are an Alliance agent," Draco spat out, "and the Alliance are going to put her to death for high treason."

"You must be mistaken," Tarak said, "I have nothing to do with the Galactic Alliance," he continued, as he tried to calm things down, "look, if you bothered to read me with the Force, you'll find that that's the truth." _Of course, I have everything to do with the Neo Rebel __Alliance_ _but still that was the truth_.

"I overheard you," Draco continued, refusing to back down, revealing that he had in fact been spying on the Jedi.

"You were spying," Master Sazen replied, calmly.

"There's nothing to say, I'm not a Galactic Alliance agent," Tarak said, truthfully, reinforcing what he had said before again, "I'm not lying when I say that. If you want the Princess back, then all of you have to calm down. Just feel it through the Force."

"Shut up, scum," Draco replied, as he called on the Force to slam Tarak into the wall of the ship. Tarak hit the wall with a thud and slid down, rubbing himself where he had been hurt. _Snap-hiss_, lightsabers were suddenly ignited, and a fight was engaged. Draco and Wolf fought, Shado and Ganner engaged each other, in the tight confines of the ship, it was hard to not do collateral damage. Tarak ducked and weaved his way to the intercom. He punched it on, and began shouting through it for help. Wolf's blade met Draco's as they struggled for the upper ground, Wolf drawing fully from the Force, feeling his opponent doing the same. They pushed each other back and forth. Shado was using his double bladed lightsaber, tough using only one end in the tight confines, his blue blade beating against Ganner's silver blade.

He could hear the booted footsteps of the crew running down towards the fighting Jedi and Imperial Knights. He saw Cade shout as the combatants were busily engaged with each other, ignoring him. "Stop, while you're on my ship, I won't have lightsaber fights onboard. I ought to dump all of you into an escape pod and leave you to drift." He saw that Cade had his blaster drawn, and Jariah with a thud bug and a blaster in hand. Tarak could see the anger blazing in Cade's eyes, and he knew that this one, out of all the other five Force sensitives on board, the Captain was the closest to the Dark Side, in fact, he could feel a bit of darkness come from him, though there was a little light, but he felt almost empty of the Force, muted.

The four combatants withdrew their lightsabers, and a round of violent verbal accusations started, around the claim that Tarak was a Galactic Alliance agent and not a bounty hunter as he claimed to be. Tarak denied the accusation, and the Jedi supported his denial. This only served in incense the Imperial Knights. The crew just stood in the middle of the argument, not knowing who was telling the truth. Cade trusted the Jedi about as much as he trusted the Imperial Knights, which wasn't much at all, but he trusted them more. And the Force did tell him that Tarak wasn't lying in his denial, something that the Imperial Knights could both feel as well.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:Okay, so I might be going through a bit of a rewrite soon with some revelations in Legacy that I may or may not incorporate into this. Stay tuned and review please.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Star Wars Legacy: Family Ties**

_A/N: I don't own Star Wars. It is owned by George Lucas. Star Wars Legacy Comics are written and illustrated by Jon Ostrander and Jan Duursema, respectively. All Original Characters belong to me._

_A/N: This fanfiction is dedicated to ChildofWinds over at JCC. This is also dedicated to SOS Save Our Skywalker Thread Members on JCC Lit and now on EU. _

A/N: I haven't been writing much on this fiction lately, due to my being busy, and also stuff going on at JCC which has sort of made me dislike being around Star Wars a lot. But hopefully now that things are solved I'll be able to write more. This chapter is a bit of a change of pace, slowing it down. Hope you guys like it. (especially the fusion)

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Late at night, on Bastion, as Emperor Fel rested, as best he could, for the night, his worries projected through the Force. His uncertainty about his daughter and Antares; was invisible to all even the Imperial Knights, but it was all just a tight mask. _A ruler must appear to be in control_, he thought, as he fell into fitful sleep. _He dreamed of seven years ago, when __he asked Nyna Calixte if she's pleased with the war_. _He remembered what had happened next, the tete-a-tete between the two, one the Emperor the other the ambitious head of Intelligence._

_He remembers saying to Calixte that after the Yuuzhan Vong were forced into exile; the galaxy still continued to revile them, but the Jedi, believed the aliens could be productive members of galactic society, and in the Ossus Project asked the Vong shapers to help reclaim devastated worlds. But their efforts were sabotaged. Veed and other High Moffs screamed it was an act of war. The Empire issued an ultimatum which the GA rejected at the urging of the Jedi. _Here his dream pauses, and the words _fool_…_fool_...seem to reverberate in the background. After a while, the montage continues to play out in his dream, _So we are at war. The Vong were framed, just as the Jedi claimed. The Sith who just happened to show up a year into the war as our allies, were the ones who did it. And you and Grand Admiral Veed helped plan it. Veed was too prepared to manipulate the Moff Council and to force my hand to not have known about it beforehand. _The words continued to reverberate in the background, except this time…he realized that it applied to all three of them, himself as Emperor, Veed as leader of the military, Calixte. All three of them were fools.

_Which mean of course, that YOU were at the center of it. The Sith contated you first, didn't they? But instead of bringing them to me, you brought them to your lover, Veed. And then the Sith waited until the war actually began before emerging, offering an alliance which youy had already manipulated the other moffs into accepting. You betrayed me, Calixte. I am your emperor. Your first allegiance should have been to me._ He remembers his tone accusatory, a voice full of hurt from betrayal, not of himself personally but of the Empire, the institution that they were all sworn to serve.

_He remembers her weak claims of loyalty was to the Empire, so easily dismissed. Followed by her clumsy threat and his flippant reply._ _Her taunts, his own anger. _The words continue to reverberate through his dream, now different...Sith…Jedi…finally it is too much and his eyes snap open, the bright morning sun shining through the window, bringing him back to consciousness, just as he remembers. _Too much distrust here now to do anything. The Jedi don't trust the Empire, we have to do it alone. Bring down the Sith. _With the return of consciousness, the return of all his worries…the Emperor realized that he's a troubled man.

* * *

Deziel's ship came out of hyperspace in the Fydir Prime system. Shooting off a recognition message, he got another order, to go to Fydir Three. He readjusted his heading, and then shot off again for a short hyperspace jump to the First's summer abode on Fydir Three. He remembered his last visit as a child; undoubtedly, he would be directed to the place by the lake, where the First had his summer dwelling.

* * *

At the same time, only a short hyperspace jump away, in the Fydir Two system, the _Mynock_ shot out of hyperspace into the system. Out the viewport they saw the Fydirian Star Destroyers orbiting around the customs port. "Sorry for that shock, Fydir Two has very tight security," Tarak commented, "we have to join the out of system line to get into the docking port," gesturing to a spacelane to the left which was of a short length. "See the lane next to it, that's for people who don't already have clearance to land." Tarak told Cade to set the communications beacon to the local channels as they joined the line of ships. The comm. board beeped, as a message came in.

A voice appeared was heard on the bridge. "This is Captain Anton Jast, may I please have your clearance code. Your profile doesn't match any on the database."

Tarak replied, "Captain Jast, this is Tarak Dermayil, I'm passing through on a different ship, the _Mynock_. We just want to get down here for business. I'm sending you the recognition code now." He leant over the comm. board and typed in the code to be sent to the Fydirian Port Authority. He waited a while, the others seemed to be nervous. "Don't worry, he's just processing and entering the data on the _Mynock_. We'll get planetside soon," he reassured everyone.

Captain Jast's voice came back, "Your clearance code checks out, _Mynock_, please proceed through to docking bay 15-F-23. Tarak, come for a drink at the usual place, we should catch up." Tarak acknowledged, and let Cade take over piloting again. The _Mynock_ slipped in system.

"Captain Jast and I know each other, how else do you think I get favourable treatment," Tarak replied, as the suspicious Imperial Knights voiced a question at the invitation for drinks. "And he probably gives us the best chance of finding where my ex-partner's gone." The _Mynock_ continued along the set lane, and landed on bay 15-F-23, the repulsorlifts gently setting the ship down on the pad. Tarak gave a brief run-down of the best places to look for information on Fydir Two, and they all headed off, Cade, Deliah and the Imperial Knights to gather information in the cantinas and shops. Jariah and the Jedi left to explore amongst the local community and see what information they could gather. Tarak left to take care of business before meeting Anton for a drink. What they didn't know was that Captain Jast was in fact his third-uncle, they shared a common ancestor.

Back at the Port Authority, Anton sent a coded message to Fydir Prime, in effect saying, _they are here_. On the other side, The Eighth of the Council received the message and sent back an acknowledgment, before boarding his own private yacht, bound for Fydir Two. The plan was about to be executed. With him, he had one of the visitors from Ordo, who would be masquerading as his shipping partner. The _Little Shadow_ flew into Fydir Two quietly settling down the in private Dermayil docking bay. Jarec Dermayil and his companion Fenn stepped out of the docking pad into the causeways of Fydir Two, to execute their mission. It involved tricking the crew of the _Mynock_ into a meeting on the far side of the planet, where the FDF, the First of the Council and the other Wardens would trap the crew and 'rescue' Tarak.

* * *

On Fydir Three, the _Shadow Drake_ glided down into the parking bay, next to the _Ebon Falcon_, as Deziel and the still drugged Princess Marasiah arrived at the First's summer abode. On the outside, it looked ancient with its primarily wooden construct, and sliding doors, covered with fibrous sheets of what looked like paper. He slid open the door to his great great grandfather's residence and turned left towards the main area of the residence, where he felt his ancestor's presence through the Force. He walked into a sitting room, and saw that his grandfather had guests, sitting there with him were four others, that he had played with when they visited from outside the Cluster when he was a child.

"Jaq, Brianna, Mira, Lya," he greeted, as they all acknowledged Deziel's entrance. A round of hugs and embraces followed, then the First spoke, "Deziel, I assume that she is here," he asked, undoubtedly referring to the Princess Marasiah who was onboard the _Shadow Drake_ unconscious. When Deziel replied in the affirmative, the First stood up and left the room, ostensibly to tend to bringing Marasiah out of her unconscious state, leaving Deziel with his childhood friends.

"Where's Fenn gone," Deziel asked. Jaq informed Deziel that Fenn had left with the Eighth on a mission to bring the rest of the crew of the _Mynock _in, to make sure that no information leaked out to the Sith. Deziel informed his friends that Tarak was also with the crew, the parts of the plan now falling into place for all of them.

Meanwhile, in another part of the palace, the First applied a hypo-spray to the Princess, bringing her out of her unconscious state. Marasiah rubbed her eyes as she got up, last remembering that she was aboard the _Mynock_. Her first thought was that they had arrived at Bastion, but looking around this looked nothing like anything she had seen before. It was then she noticed the old man sitting next to her bed, "Don't be alarmed Princess, I'm not friend of the Sith," he said, "welcome to my humble abode. We have much to discuss." Marasiah drew on the Force, and perceived that the old man was telling the truth. She could also feel the Force power emanating off the man, he was Force sensitive, but not a Sith, not an Imperial Knight. "Are you a Jedi," she asked.

"No, I'm not, I'm a Fydiran Seer, I am known as the First of the Council of Seers," the old man replied, she saw that his blonde hair was now starting to lose its colour, a sure sign of age and wisdom. She could imagine that this man was telling the truth. She had read about the Fydiran Seers in her youth, she knew they were the leaders of the Fydir Star Cluster, home of Fydir Engineering Corporation, a leading manufacturer of spacecraft and weapons.

"Why am I here," the Princess asked. "And where are my companions?"

He avoided answering the question, instead, giving his proposal. "We are proposing an Alliance against the Sith, and you are one of the keys to our plan. It is much to ask of someone so young, but I feel that you will be up to the mission, as for your companions, we will meet them soon," the First replied. "But first, join me for some traditional Fydir Three tea, in my pagoda." Kroder gestured for Marasiah to get up and follow him. She followed him through a long series of doors, and then he slid a door open, and she saw the spectacular view outside. The First, walked down the walkway which stretched over the lake next to the house to the pagoda situated in the middle of the lake. He took a seat on one side of the pagoda, where there was a table in the middle, gesturing for Marasiah to sit on the other.

"Normally I'd just hop across the water," the First said, as he sat down, "means the staff can't follow, but I don't think you are quite ready to master that sort of technique yet."

He pressed a button and suddenly, the table opened and a pot of hot Fydir Three tea, and two cups came up through the hole. The First picked up the tea pot and took the two lids off the round cups, and poured tea for his guest and himself. He took the lid in his right and made a gentle wafting motion, filling the air with the sweet smell of the Fydir Three tea aroma. Marasiah followed, imitating her host. He then took a drink from his cup and put it down on the table.

"I assume that you can speak for the Fel loyalists, correct?" the First said, "those who stand against the Sith." He picked up his cup again, and took another sip, enjoying the sweet jasmine aroma of the tea.

"Yes, I suppose I could speak for the Fel loyalists," Marasiah replied, coyly, still not knowing whether or not she could fully trust the old man who on the other side of the table. He looked genial enough, she thought as she took another sip of the tea, and unthreatening, but still an aura of power emanated from the man.

"Good, good," the First replied, "Then you shall be able to formally enter the Alliance." He took another sip of his tea, and looked the Princess directly in the eyes, "On condition that your father step down as leader of the Empire at the end of the war, and pay reparations to the Jedi and the Alliance, of course." He gave her a wan smile, expecting some sort of protest.

"Perhaps, though I would like to give it more thought," Marasiah answered, phrasing an answer that said nothing, gave away nothing but was diplomatic.

"Of course," the First answered, after refilling his cup of Fydir Three tea, "I can understand that this a big decision for you," he said again, smiling genially, exuding an aura of calmness both through his body language and the Force. "Now that business is over, let my express my apologies for the manner of your getting here," he gestured for Marasiah to take another drink, "however, everything had to be done with the utmost secrecy, and we knew there was more than likely some Sith agent watching Corellia, hence the subterfuge.

Marasiah processed the revelation that had just been made, "But how did you know we were going to stop on Corellia," she asked, "it was a choice that we made after Vendaxa, certainly it wasn't planned. How could you know?"

"Princess, as a member of the Imperial Family, I'm sure that you should know why," the First answered, what he did not say spoke volumes, "I'm sure you have perceived my Force sensitivity, and thus should know the reason why."

Marasiah absorbed this in, "the Force showed you, so you have been having visions," she said, awed, she hadn't known that much about Force visions except that they came usually unbidden to other Jedi. It wasn't as if she could think to see a vision and then it would come. They had of course, as Imperial Knights more focused on the martial aspect of Jedi training.

"Yes, I have been, for a long while now," the First replied, confirming Marasiah's suspicion. "I'll introduce you to everyone else here, before we have to leave again, to meet your friends." The way he said it made it clear that she wouldn't have a choice to refuse but she was also worried about Ganner and Draco and as she didn't really like to admit it, Cade as well, the Skywalker who was so like her, yet so not. She finished her tea, and followed the First back over the wooden platforms that joined the pagoda in the middle of the lake to the main house. She looked back as she entered the main house, as the walkway retracted. Weaving again through the wooden corridors, Marasiah and the First went back into the main room, where the others were waiting.

As she approached the room she perceived four more Force-sensitives, she saw the First slide open the paper door, and walked in after him, "The Princess Marasiah Fel of House Fel," the First announced, then ushering the Princess through the door. She saw two males, and three females, all seemed to be in their twenties, making them around her age. The First pointed to the first male on the left, a tall man with gold-brown locks and blue eyes, "my great-great grandson, Deziel, otherwise known as your 'kidnapper'," he said, "and these are our four Ordoan allies," as he introduced the next down the line, a female with red-brown hair and deep hazel eyes, "this is Mira," she shook the hand that was proffered by the female. "Mira's cousin, Brianna," Brianna had snow white hair which seemed to reflect a white-blond under the light of the room. "Lyanna, and Jaq," the First finished his introductions. Marasiah observed that Lyanna had long dark blonde hair which was done into a single plait, Jaq had green eyes which seemed to laugh and fit with the grin he wore. The Princess exchanged pleasantries with the rest of the guests there.

The First turned around, and told them all to keep each other entertained, perhaps through watching a holomovie or something like that. He exited the room, leaving all the young adults together. Deziel and Lyanna settled down to a game of Tweeks and Ewoks, a game that they had both played for a long time, whenever they had visited each other on their respective star systems. That left Jaq, Mira and Brianna with the Princess, and she joined them in watching a holomovie, "It's an old holomovie, I hope you don't mind," Jaq said, as the holoprojector began the movie. "It's a local production though," Brianna interjected, as the projector began, the screen showing large robots duelling with each other. The Princess just watched, as she perceived the auras of the others through the Force. She found herself not paying that much attention to the movie, and in her own reverie, as she worried about those that had been left behind on the _Mynock_. _Don't worry, Tarak will bring them here_, a gentle voice sent through the Force, the First she realized. _Enjoy yourself here, you'll be reunited with them soon_. Marasiah shuddered involuntarily, the First was really powerful if he could perceive her thoughts from wherever he was. She had to be careful around him. Suddenly she felt herself being tapped on the shoulder, as Mira turned to her and said, "Are there any questions that you want to ask us about? I know those that call themselves the Sith have a large bounty placed on your head. Don't worry though; no one here will sell you to them."

Marasiah pondered for a moment, "Yes, there are so many of you, that are Force-sensitive, there were rumours about Jedi escaping the massacre at Ossus."

Mira laughed, "We aren't really Jedi, as the known galaxy defines them. We're not part of the Ossus Order. A separate Force tradition, like the Dathomiri sort of," the holoprojector showed one giant robot attacking another with a laser sword, catching Mira's attention for a moment, and then she turned back and continued, "Clan Ordo has been around for a long time since the True Sith, but it was only recently, that we entered into the treaty between Sekot, the Chiss, Fydir and us to co-ordinate our efforts against the creatures of the Unknown Regions."

Marasiah perked up at the mention of the home planet of the Yuuzhan Vong, who had been the cause of the last galactic civil war. "You would align with the Yuuzhan Vong, after all the damage they caused to the galaxy?"

"That was almost one hundred years ago, and the Unknown Regions were not heavily affected. Besides, since they have lived on Zonama Sekot they have been learning to be a peaceful people. I find it hard to believe that Sekot would allow its people to do something like that. Perhaps we should have argued more against the Project when Sekot discussed it with us. People forget too easily about the Sith and their teachings, we do not." Mira replied, seriously. She turned around, having said all that she wanted to say.

"Normally we would leave the rest of the galaxy alone, and concentrate on the threats here, but with the deaths of the two children of the Chosen One, the elders of Fydir and our own planet felt that a more proactive approach would be needed this time, there also being no Skywalker to lead the Jedi, it was felt that they were weaker than before." Brianna interjected, as the holomovie finished. Marasiah looked over and Deziel and Lyanna were still engaged in their game of Tweeks and Ewoks, or rather engaged with each other. Deziel yelped as Lyanna poked him in the side with her finger. She saw him retaliate by grabbing her and pulling her in for a kiss. "They're betrothed, have been for a couple of years now."

A golden droid came through the door, and said in its tinny voice, "Dinner is served, please join us in the dining room." It turned around and walked out again, leaving the sliding door open. Deziel disengaged himself from Lyanna for the moment, and gestured for them to follow him to the dining room. Moving down the carpeted floors, the guests moved into the large dining room. In the middle of the room, an ornate table filled with Fydiran food stood ready. The First took his chair at the head of the table. The protocol droid ushered the guests to their proper seats. After having seated the guests in the ornate wooden chair, the serving droids began to come in and serve the food to all the guests.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Star Wars Legacy: Family Ties**

_A/N: I don't own Star Wars. It is owned by George Lucas. Star Wars Legacy Comics are written and illustrated by Jon Ostrander and Jan Duursema, respectively. All Original Characters belong to me._

_A/N: This fanfiction is dedicated to ChildofWinds over at JCC. This is also dedicated to SOS Save Our Skywalker Thread Members on JCC Lit. _

A/N: Thank the Force. Sue Rostoni over at has apparently finally acknowledged that things in Star Wars EU had gotten too dark over the past few sets of novels.

* * *

Chapter 9

On Bastion, more and more loyalist troops continue to return. The 501st and the Imperial Knights pick up their training, more intense than before. The Imperial Knights all push themselves to the limit, lightsabers, combat, simulator combat. Meanwhile, Emperor Fel sits on his throne, reflecting once again, plotting, planning, worrying about the next move that he would make. He remembers more of the events that lead up to this moment. He remembers what Calixte did, what she said. What a fool. He remembers his address to the Imperial Knights, The hardliners like Moff Geist might chafe under the "Victory without war" program, and they may hold no sympathy for the Jedi, but they will not tolerate outright disobedience to a direct order. We can't divest ourselves of the Sith...yet...but we can be rid of Veed. If he makes any suspicious moves, kill him. And watch Calixte very closely.

Nyna Calixte comes around the corner at that moment and the Imperial Knights take out sabers in defence of their Emperor. She calls for them to wait and hear her out. It is then that she spills her one piece of leverage. I also know the Sith are planning to kill the Emperor. She said. Explain yourself, he had replied.

She had continued her tale, the sith plan to attend the Moffs' meeting and assassinate your Majesty. Your only hope is escape.

And then she had said that they were going to put Darth Krayt on the throne. See Nyna, that is why the Sith are never to be trusted. Never, and yet you thought that you could outmanouvre them. But they have you boxed in quite nicely, and you happened to include me for the ride too.

His thought turned to his cousin, who had taken his place at the meeting, and had died. Yet another in the tally, the tally of those who he, like his ancestor Wedge Antilles carried in his heart, the tally of those who had died under his command. They were never to be forgotten.

Meanwhile, back on Fydir Two, Wolf and Shado walked into the cantina aptly named, Shalla's. The bartender and his droid assistant were busy serving the many spacers there. Wolf went up to the human bartender. "What would you like," the bartender asked.

"Two lomin-ales, please," the weary Zabrak Jedi Master replied.

"I haven't seen you before, are you new here," the bartender asked, as the two Jedi sat at the bar stools at the bar. The servo-droid brought the two lomin-ales to the Jedi, who took cautious sips of their drinks.

"Yes, we're looking into a new trading route, for our business," Wolf replied, lying. "But we've lost our local contact, but we do know he had access past Fydir Two, into the other systems. He was going to help us secure a contract for the provision of goods within the system."

"Oh," the bartender replied, "the one to see then would have to be Minister Jarec; that is if you want a direct answer, since he's the head of External Affairs within this system. But he's usually on Fydir Prime. It's probably better to head to the office of External Relations here."

"Thanks," Shado replied, as the two Jedi finished their drinks and headed off towards the External Relations office.

At the trading station on the other side of the spaceport, Draco and Ganner were waiting and reading the minds of the spacers that passed by, looking for any information they had on the Shadow Drake. Most of the spacers mind that they read or conversations that they overheard seemed to not know about the Shadow Drake besides that it was just another cargo hauler like them, but they had inner systems passes which were apparently quite hard to get. This was getting them nowhere, they had to try a different method of obtaining information, and quick.

* * *

Anton and Tarak met for drinks in the private lounge at Shalla's, having arrived just as the Jedi had left. The servo-droid brought their drinks. Tarak preferred a fine Sunflare Star, whereas Anton preferred the local Fydirian ale. "Tarak," Anton said, "Great-grandfather sends his congratulations as does the Clan Patriarch." Tarak laughed, and then answered, "Well, it was a bit hard, the Imperial Knights were quite suspicious. The Jedi did as we expected of them, so I'm here, now. And everything is now going to plan. So when is the next phase going through?"

Both Anton and Tarak took a sip of their drinks before Anton replied, "as soon as I send off a message, then the next phase will begin. From what I hear, both the Clan Patriarch and your great-grandfather will be there, as well as some old friends."

"Yeah, so I'll have to go back and say something though," Tarak replied, "what were the orders?"

"You need to say that there is a meeting, between Deziel and your Great-Grandfather, probably two days from now. Suggest that some of your crew go with your Great-Grandfather, we'll then pick the others soon after you leave with Great-Grandfather, and then you'll execute your mission," Anton replied. The two Fydirans finished their drinks, and then left separately, Anton to his temporary quarters, Tarak, back towards the Mynock with his 'news'.

* * *

The ubiquitous office of External Relations loomed large, as Shado and Wolf walked into the reception area. At the desk was a secretary droid, "greetings, and welcome to the External Relations office, please state your business." The front office was decorated with plush carpets and blue velvets. The furniture was mostly plain but functional.

"We wish to apply for an inner system pass," Wolf replied.

The droid processed the request through its brain, before replying "You will need to see one of our agents and be vetted by the Chief of External Affairs. An agent will be here to see you soon. Please fill out this form," it continued, handing Wolf a form on a datapad to fill out.

It was five minutes later, when a man came down, "Good afternoon, gentlebeings, I am Minister Jarec, chief of External Affairs," he said, "Please, follow me." He motioned for the two Jedi to follow him up. Shado saw that the Chief, instead of wearing shoes went around barefoot. But instead of human appendages, he had something black-armour-plated and claw-like. It seemed that he had eschewed the normal fake robotic appendages. They followed him up the round stairs, into Jarec's office. This piqued the interest of Master Sazen who recognised the appendages as Yuuzhan Vong implants.

Jarec went to read the datapad. He scanned the datapad and then put it down as he sat down at his desk. He gestured for Wolf and Shado to sit in the chairs opposite him in the office. "Please take a chair. I'll review your application for an inner system pass, today. Just wait until I read your application a bit more." Once inside the room he stretched out with the Force, making sure no one else was around. Wolf and Shado suddenly felt a resonance in the Force as Jarec immersed himself in the Force.

"Welcome to the Fydir Star Cluster, Jedi," Jarec said, "We have been expecting you, no doubt Agent Tarak filled you in on our mission. Sorry, about that, even here we must take precautions against Sith agents."

"So you are an agent of the Alliance as well," Wolf asked. Shado began to draw on the Force to get a read on Jarec.

"Yes, I am. The Princess is here with us, she is safe but I need you to answer these questions before we decide how to proceed tell me about the others on the ship. The Imperial Knights I am not so worried about, they will comply as long as we hold the Princess. But the others are of concern if they will sell us out to the Sith or not," Jarec asked. "It is really the three members of the crew that concern me. Let us start with this one." Jarec punched keys on his datapad, and then an image of Cade sprang up. "The Captain of the ship, one, Cade, no last name given," Jarec continued. "What do you think about him?"

Wolf took a time to think before he replied, pondering how much of the truth he could reveal, he had to choose his words carefully, as always perhaps it was best to run with the truth and let the other party draw their own conclusions, "He's a bounty hunter, and has taken Sith bounties on Jedi."

"So he is not trustable, as of now?" Jarec asked.

"The facts draw their own conclusion, don't they," Wolf replied. He wanted to keep Cade's identity secret for now, as a hidden trump card.

Jarec mused for a while, before phrasing a reply, he had a distinct feeling that something was being hidden from him, but he decided not to push, "Of course, maybe we should move on, the next member of the crew, a Deliah Blue, Zeltron," Jarec said, as he tapped another button and the image on the holoprojector was replaced.

"Didn't have that much contact with her, I would probably pronounce her the most likely to be trustable out of the crew right now," Wolf answered.

"The last member Jariah Syn, has defined hatred of both Jedi and Sith, so is most definitely not trustworthy," Shado interjected.

"Yes, thank you Jedi," Jarec replied, "as for information, Captain Deziel of the Shadow Drake will be meeting Captain Dermayil of the Little Shadow, in two days on Fydir Prime Spaceport, pad 12. He will be leaving in about one day's time, from pad 12-E-3. I'll leave how you break it to them, in your hands, Master Jedi."

"Of course, Chief," Wolf replied.

"Try not to get everyone to come along, less messy that way," Jarec said, "but Tarak will do well not to go with you. Thank You, Jedi." Jarec switched off the holoprojector and ushered the Jedi down the stairs and out of the office of External Relations, before returning to his family's quarters on Fydir Two where Fenn was waiting for him.

The two Jedi went away going down the street, they fell into a discussion about the plan, "I think one of us should go with Captain Dermayil while the other stays, it's pretty obvious they have some sort of plan to pick up everyone who does not go," Shado commented.

"Yes, I just wonder how we will break it to them. I'm sure that the Imperial Knights will both want to go, that I think we need to stop," Wolf answered, as they entered the spaceport again, passing under the large metal arch that defined where the spaceport began.

The travellers aboard the Mynock all filtered back to the Mynock that night to see how much they had discovered. Wolf revealed what he had been told by Jarec, saying that he had mind tricked a few unlucky spacers, until he found out the information. Tarak stated that was a good friend of Captain Dermayil, and so he was going to go, and possibly seek work from him, once he got the Shadow Drake back from his traitorous partner. The Imperial Knights favoured hijacking Captain Dermayil's ship and then returning it later, but the Jedi protested against this, they were harming an innocent being. It would be better to have Captain Dermayil on side, rather than not.

Tarak suggested that maybe some of them would go, and the others would stay behind to plan their escape if they needed it. He suggested that he would stay behind if need be, and that he would trust the Jedi to deliver his Shadow Drake back to him, and also since he was most familiar with Fydir Two. Jedi Knight Vao said that he would stay behind, and that Master Sazen would go. The two Imperial Knights obviously wanted to go, because it was their Princess that was in jeopardy. The crew of Mynock decided that out of them, Cade would go.

Tarak smiled inwardly, the Princess would take care of the two Imperial Knights, and only one of the members of the crew would go. That left two crew members on this end, with the Jedi Knight Vao. This is good. Between me, the Jedi and the local FDF we should be able to subdue the two members and smuggle them off to Prime. That leaves only 'Captain' Cade for Deziel to take care of. Shouldn't be too hard to do. It was decided that Tarak and Jedi Sazen would go and see Captain Dermayil and ask him for help, along with Imperial Knight Antares. They would go try to find the Little Shadow tonight, and wait for Captain Dermayil to return if he wasn't there. The three of them left, leaving the crew and the remaining Jedi and Imperial Knight behind, who were to guard the ship.

Back on Fydir Three, they had just finished dinner and were enjoying after-dinner caf. The protocol droid brought a message for the First of the Council. He looked at the message and then announced, "We're leaving for Fydir Prime in two hours, please get ready to leave on the private yacht."

He rose, and spoke to the Princess, "Princess Fel, if you would follow me," he exited the room, with the Princess in tow. The others left to get ready to leave as well, to head back to Fydir Prime. The Princess followed the First of the Council down the corridors, into an office. "Have you thought about the Alliance's offer?" Kroder asked, as he sat down in his chair, indicating for Marasiah to sit in the seat opposite him.

"While I can't do anything on behalf of the Empire, I, personally would pledge to do whatever it takes to take down the Sith, I promise," Marasiah said.

"Good to hear, Princess Fel, that you are committed to correcting the mistake made by the Empire," Kroder replied. "Thank you very much. Please take the time until we have to leave for Fydir Prime to take some more rest, or if you like to join me for some local chai, before we leave."

On Fydir Two, Tarak, Jedi Master Sazen, Knight Antares and Cade went to see Captain Dermayil, waiting for him at the landing pad 12-E-3. There was no one there, but they left a message with the message bank in the computer for the owner of the ship.

In his office in External Affairs, Jarec's communications unit beeped. He picked up his datapad and logged into the Fydir Two spacedock message system. He saw a message left for him by Tarak indicating that they wanted to meet because he had business with the Shadow Drake. Jarec sighed, as he finished reading the message, he would have to go down and collect Fenn from the Dermayil quarters on Fydir Two, and then go to the rendezvous, undoubtedly with the Imperial Knights and the crew of the Mynock.

Back on Fydir Three, the Dermayil's private yacht blasted off through the atmosphere into space, and jumped towards the Fydir Prime system, the stars elongating into lines as they entered the short hyperspace jump.

Jarec and Fenn walked into the spacedock, onto pad 12-E-3 where the Little Shadow was docked. Luckily for them no look of recognition passed between Master Sazen and Jarec even though they had just met that afternoon. "I am Captain Dermayil," Jarec said, "my co-pilot, Fenn," he said gesturing to the dark blonde haired man next to him. Fenn's steel-grey eyes met Cade's blue ones, as they shook hands.

"How may we help you," Fenn said.

Tarak spoke, "we hear you are meeting with the Shadow Drake, tomorrow. She was hijacked by my traitorous ex-partner, I want her back."

"Why should we help you," Fenn asked, playing the suspicious character.

"Because, Captain Dermayil and I have a long history together, because I have Jedi and Imperial Knights with me, who wouldn't be very happy if you don't help," Tarak answered, his voice keeping even but taking a bit of a dark edge for show.

Jarec interrupted this exchange, "Of course, I will help you Tarak, after all you did use to crew with me before you got your own ship."

"Yeah," Tarak replied, as he ran his fingers through his hair, "no one else knew that."

"Well that's good," Draco said. "We will reward you handsomely for your service."

"Thank you," Jarec replied, "Ten thousand credits will do the trick. For expenses, of course," he added, after a short pause.

"Done," Draco said. "Tomorrow it is then."

"Good night, gentlemen," Jarec replied, ushering them out of the Little Shadow. Jarec waited until the party from the Mynock had left. He then turned on his personal comm. unit and put a call through to the Fydiran Defence Force office at the space station, sending the message raid on, raid on. The officer on the other end, forwarded the message to Fydiran Special Operations which began to co-ordinate the sweep that would execute the first part of the mission. The second part of the mission would be fulfilled by Jarec himself, and the First who would be arriving with the Princess.

* * *

A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. Please read and review!

A/N2: A bit of information about the Fydir Star Cluster - just in case - Fydir Prime (is the primary star - not planet), so when I refer to Fydir Two and Three and so on, they are different stars, not planets as is common in the Star Wars EU itself.


End file.
